


4

by Jomagaher



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, Gen, Suspense, Thriller, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomagaher/pseuds/Jomagaher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Basado en TMNT 2k12/ Cuatro almas rotas por la venganza pugnan por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de crueldad e infamia. La desdicha los separa y hace creer los únicos supervivientes de la desgracia familiar. En el camino de cada uno en su propia supervivencia ¿Conseguirán reencontrarse o sucumbirán a los obstáculos que les aguardan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Angustia (L-I)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026754) by [Jomagaher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomagaher/pseuds/Jomagaher)



**Disclaimer:** TMNT no me pertenece. Todo proviene de las mentes maravillosas de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como Nickelodeon.

 

* * *

 

**\- PRÓLOGO: ANGUSTIA -**

—¿Y bien? —La voz grave y metálica con la que ya estaba tan familiarizado volvió a reverberar al otro lado— ¿Sigues negándote a mi oferta?

El ser del que pretendía obtener una respuesta no se movió, ni respondió. Se encontraba demasiado débil, demasiado débil para moverse. Su captor interpretó el silencio como una negación.

—Que así sea —Su capa acariciaba el suelo, levantando el polvo, mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió sin mirar atrás—. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar.

Tras el estruendo de la puerta de acero al cerrarse volvió el silencio, pero al cautivo ya no le importaba. No le importaba nada.

Frío.

Aquello era lo último que sentiría cuando su alma finalmente abandonara ese mundo. Desde el primer momento en el que le empujaron bruscamente al interior de esa celda intentó luchar contra aquellos barrotes férreos que se alzaban ante él, amenazantes. En aquel estado de obnubilación aún era capaz de recordar que hubo un principio en el que él se negaba a aceptar la muerte. Gritaba, pegaba golpes, tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ahí. Pero era en vano.

Abrió los ojos. Unos ojos azules cuyo brillo estaba a punto de apagarse. Había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado. Tardó bastante en enfocar la vista, y más aún en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo, tumbado de lado y encogido en posición fetal. Intentaba conservar el poco calor que le restaba en su cuerpo, pero la humedad y el frío eran inclementes. No había ninguna manta con la que arrebujarse, no había ninguna luz que le envolviera en un cálido abrazo.  _Nada._

Su estómago rugió, una vez más. Pero sabía bien que no había nada que comer. Le habían encerrado hasta que tomara una decisión, o muriera en el proceso.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Cada vez le costaba más retroceder atrás en el tiempo, a un momento en el que él se sentía verdaderamente  _feliz._  Agarraba aquellos recuerdos con el corazón en un puño. Las imágenes que cada vez eran más borrosas representaban la única prueba de que hubo un tiempo en el que él era un ser vivo, no un cascarón vacío de carne y huesos.

Cerró los ojos, intentando rememorarlo todo una vez más.

_Una mirada celeste le sonreía cuando entraba al salón. Se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de energía. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con vida contra el suyo. Respondió a aquel gesto de ternura tan propio de él acercándolo más para sí. No importaba el paso del tiempo ni la situación. Siempre estaba aquella sonrisa, radiante, capaz de atravesar el alma y borrar toda pena._

Pensar que jamás volvería a sentir esa alegría rompió un poco más su destrozado corazón.

_Siempre que lo veía estaba leyendo un libro, o bien sentado en la mesa de «su laboratorio», como él lo llamaba. Con un destornillador en mano desmontaba todo aquel artilugio que encontraban en el vertedero. Le fascinaba la precisión de sus movimientos, y la sensación que desprendía al saber lo que estaba haciendo, aunque para él fuera una maraña de tuercas. Apretaba los labios y sacaba la lengua a un lado, en gesto de concentración. Cuando finalmente comprendía cómo funcionaba aquel mecanismo, levantaba los brazos y exclamaba de emoción. Entonces le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando el diastema que le había acompañado desde sus primeros años de vida._

_Y él asentía, orgulloso de tener en la familia a alguien como él. Especial. Único._

Daría hasta el último latido de su corazón por tener la oportunidad de ver una más de sus invenciones. Una más, con tal de poder ponerle una mano en el hombro y decir que siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo.

_Parecía ayer cuando cayó en aguas frías. Estuvo a punto de morir de hipotermia aquella noche. Las voces de sus hermanos y su padre parecían ecos perdidos en la distancia. Tan sólo sentía hielo en su interior._

_Pero luego notó algo que le envolvía suavemente. Era cálido, palpitante, como una llama capaz de resistir cualquier adversidad. Poco a poco recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, y_ él  _le abrazaba con firmeza. Entumecido como estaba, tardó algo en comprender que se había quedado para darle el calor que le faltaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. De vez en cuando susurraba su nombre, implorando que no muriera._

Él _nunca había sido alguien que pretendiera dar pena a nadie. No era efusivo, ni mucho menos listo. Sin embargo, jamás te abandonaría. Siempre estaba ahí, protegiendo tu espalda, dispuesto a tomar todo el daño que hiciera falta para salvar a sus seres queridos._

De haber podido, habría llorado. Lo único que hizo fue encogerse más en sí mismo. Era ahora, más que nunca, cuando necesitaba un abrazo suyo. Un cariño no tan intenso como el de su hermano más pequeño; pero sí firme, impugnable, que jamás cambiaría sin importar lo que pasase. Quería a sus otros dos hermanos, pero  _él_ era diferente. Había momentos en los que había pensado que ambos eran parte de una misma alma, conectados más allá de todo vínculo físico.

Y su padre...

«No. No puedo». Su corazón no podía soportarlo más. Demasiado dolor.

Todas esas memorias estaban siendo desplazadas por las heridas, la sangre y el miedo. Se abrazó contra sí mismo, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos las costras de las profundas heridas que le habían causado. No era la primera vez que deseaba haber muerto, para reunirse en paz con su familia.

«¿Sufristeis? ¿Os dolió mucho?», preguntaba en silencio. Sabía que nadie respondería, pero pensar que habían experimentado una muerte lenta y dolorosa se le hacía insoportable. «Espero que, estéis donde estéis, seáis felices». Intentó sonreír, pero en el gesto sus labios agrietados comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo. Apretó los puños y los mordió, conteniendo un sollozo.

No podía. No podía más. Quería acabar con todo eso...

«Lo único que quiero es veros una vez más», deseó con el corazón sangrando.

Leonardo. Él era Leonardo. Había reavivado quién era.

«¿Pero qué importa quién soy si ya no me queda nadie?»

La oscuridad comenzaba a envolverle una vez más. ¿Acaso estaba soñando, o finalmente la muerte había decido acogerle en sus brazos?

Un profundo miedo recorrió cada centímetro de su ser.

«¡No...No...NO! ¡No quiero morir!», gritaba en vano. Poco a poco se hundía, cada vez más, en un pozo profundo. Era sofocante y cruel, como el destino que le había arrebatado a su familia antes de deleitarse con los restos de su alma.

—Mikey, Donnie, Raph, padre... —susurró, agonizante, como si se tratara de una plegaria—. Por favor, quiero veros una vez más.

**No quiero morir sólo...**


	2. Abandonado (D-I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Pero hay muchas maneras de sentir el abandono... y el desprecio. Basta un minuto; a veces, basta una mirada para lastimar un corazón».
> 
> Gonzalo Torrente Ballester

**\- CAPÍTULO 1: ABANDONADO -**

Todo era negro a su alrededor. Estaba de pie en medio de un páramo llano por donde una neblina grisácea reptaba hacia él, acariciando sus pies. Un vaho escapaba de su boca hacia la nada, desapareciendo lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó que su aliento las envolviera. Tenía frío. Mucho frío.

— _¿Cómo está? —_ Una voz de procedencia incierta hizo vibrar todas las fibras de su ser. Se volvió en redondo, intentando descubrir el origen de la voz. No parecía provenir de ningún punto en concreto ¿Estaba preguntándole a él acaso? Algo le decía que no.

— _Su condición ha empeorado. La infección aún no ha remitido —_ Alguien respondió. Una vez más tampoco pudo identificar su origen—.  _Tiene mucha fiebre, y no parece que vaya a recuperar la consciencia..._

¿Estaban hablando de él?

— _Parece que las heridas por el atropello sí han sanado —_ La primera voz retomó la palabra. Notó entonces algo en la frente. Fue algo repentino, pero al segundo se fue. «Una caricia». Parpadeó, sorprendido, a tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara. ¿Dónde estaba realmente? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?—.  _Pobrecillo. Tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal..._

La niebla fue envolviéndole de manera paulatina. Miró a un lado y a otro, impotente, mientras su visibilidad se reducía drásticamente. Intentaba moverse, pero no podía...

* * *

_Leonardo les miraba con una determinación llameante. Estaban delante de la salida de emergencia de La Guarida. Detrás había una puerta por cuyas rendijas entraba humo. Su hogar en llamas, y el peligro no tardaría en cernirse sobre ellos de un momento a otro._

— _Leo, ¿qué ha sido de Splinter? —Raphael estaba a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El mayor desvió la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas._

— _No podemos huir los cuatro —replicó en su lugar—. Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para dar tiempo a los demás..._

«No», pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. «¡No! ¡NO!».

Un torrente de preguntas y sentimientos comenzaron a entremezclarse. Querría haber sujetado por los hombros a su hermano mayor y espetarle el mal líder que estaba siendo. Querría haberle gritado. Querría haberle abrazarlo para nunca separarse.

«Somos hermanos. Si uno queda atrás, los demás también»

«¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos eso así?»

«No nos dejes, Leo, no nos dejes»

¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer eso?

_Sintió cómo alguien tiraba de él hacia la salida. Raphael. Michelangelo también estaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor. No paraba de llorar y gritar el nombre de Leonardo, con la voz ronca del miedo incontenido. Extendía sus brazos hacia él; pero éste, haciendo oídos sordos a los sollozos del pequeño, les dio la espalda para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir. Aquel sería el último recuerdo que atesoraría de su líder, su amigo y hermano. Su firmeza, los músculos braquiales tensándose mientras desenfundaba las katanas. La silueta de su cuerpo contrastada contra el fuego, que comenzaba a devorar la puerta que los separaba de la desgracia..._

* * *

Despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue blanco. Parpadeó repetidamente, con los ojos llorosos por la intensidad del color. Poco a poco, como si su vista se tratara de una cámara desenfocada por el tiempo, fue recuperando la visibilidad.

Un techo. Un techo desconocido.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Como un impulso cálido chocaba contra su pecho por dentro y se extendía a lo largo del tórax, imbuyéndolo de vida y calor.

Inspiró. Sus pulmones volvieron a abrirse. Funcionaban. La sensación del aire recorrer su interior le revitalizó y a la vez causó un leve dolor. Estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, pero estaba vivo.

Estaba boca arriba. Ahora que iba ganando consciencia de sí mismo sintió que una fina sábana blanca le tapaba con suavidad hasta la clavícula. También se encontraba más liviano. No tenía puesta la ropa nauseabunda que llevaba el último momento antes de caer en aquel estado de inconsciencia.

Intentó mover el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba extrañamente entumecido. Probó con el derecho. Sus dedos difícilmente respondían a sus órdenes, pero arrastrándose un poco sobre el colchón consiguió apoyarse en el cabecero e incorporarse.

La manta se deslizó suavemente por su pecho hasta llegar al regazo. En aquel momento pudo observar cómo un camisón (blanco, cómo no), cubría parte de sus brazos. La parte de piel visible estaba extrañamente pálida. Donatello descubrió lo escuálido que estaba. Nunca había sido fuerte, pero si observaba detenidamente podía vislumbrar el relieve de la articulación del codo.

¿Cuándo era la última vez que había comido?

_La manzana podrida cayó a sus pies mientras rebuscaba en la basura. Como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado del mundo se abalanzó sobre ella y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Una gota de sangre manchó su botín. Los dedos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas causadas por los objetos punzantes con los que se había cortado mientras intentaba encontrar algo que llevarse a su estómago suplicante: botellas, jeringüillas...sabía que probablemente estarían infectados y caería enfermo; pero le daba igual. De hecho, seguramente estaba ya enfermo. Cuando despertó aquella mañana se encontró manchado en diarrea y sangre. Estaba tan débil que no le importó. Era una cáscara vacía. El instinto de supervivencia regía sus movimientos, pero si fuera por él desearía haber muerto hace mucho tiempo._

_Tragó saliva. Hasta un simple gesto como aquel le causaba un infinito dolor. Él sabía que_ todo  _lo que le rodeaba era repulsivo. Para empezar, el hedor de su propios desechos lo perseguía adonde fuera._

_La fruta estaba parcialmente mordida, mostrando una pulpa amarillenta que comenzaba a tornarse negra. La sostuvo con manos temblorosas e iba a llevársela a la boca llena de llagas cuando un gusano sacó su cabeza, moviéndola tímidamente._

_Se detuvo, observándolo detenidamente. Una parte casi muerta en él recordó algo que había leído sobre los Helmintos, pero todo se reducía a una palabra._

_«Proteínas»_

_Fue directo. Un simple mordisco, y la cabeza del gusano había desaparecido._

Sintió náuseas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e inclinó la cabeza. La bilis fue ascendiendo por su garganta, pero pudo contener el impulso antes de vomitar.

¿Qué había pasado esos días? Lo recordaba y no lo recordaba. Todo le era tan distante, y a la vez tan cercano...

Apretó los dientes y contuvo un sollozo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero su corazón estaba vacío.

_¿En qué me he convertido?_

El tacto de las manos en la cara le calmó momentáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente. La realidad le golpeó como un martillo una vez más: estaba sólo, abandonado a su suerte. Nadie más quedaba para abrazarle cuando se sintiera mal. No habría un mañana que despertara acompañado. La soledad se palpaba en aquellas cuatro paredes nacaradas.

Miró lentamente a su alrededor. La camilla en la que se encontraba estaba en una de las esquinas. Ninguna ventana. En el centro de la sala había una mesa rectangular y dos sillas en ambos lados. Por encima, en el techo, un foco blanco iluminaba toda la estancia. Frente a él, una puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Donatello tardó un poco en identificar la habitación continua como un cuarto de baño.

Dirigió la vista a la derecha, esperando encontrar nada más que pared...

Y había alguien con él.

Pegó un respingo y se encogió en la cama, asustado. Su boca se abrió en un gesto de horror.

«No», concluyó al acto. «No es un humano».

La imagen de su propio reflejo asintió milimétricamente, como si aún no estuviera seguro. Un espejo de dos metros de anchura y uno de altura marcaba el centro de la pared. Con lentitud, como si aún pensara que pudiera tratarse de una trampa, su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Se observó. Aún pensaba con lentitud. Era él, y no era él al mismo tiempo. La forma de su cabeza era la misma de siempre. Los ojos café le devolvían una mirada cautelosa, marcada por el miedo. Incluso reconocía el diastema tan característico de su dentadura, visible a través de su boca parcialmente abierta.

Pero no era él.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba hendida, casi marcándose el hueso de la mandíbula. Unas ojeras de varios días surcaban sus párpados. De hecho, tenía un ojo morado; pero no recordaba dónde se había hecho aquella herida que parecía reciente. Parecía tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan  _miserable..._

Bajó la cabeza. No podía asimilarlo. No podía aceptar el hecho de que poco quedaba de aquel pequeño inventor inocente con aquella fe en el futuro. Aquellos días (¿O quizá meses?), habían extinguido todo eso.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Se percató entonces del motivo por el que notaba el brazo izquierdo algo entumecido. Un pequeño tubo salía de la flexura del codo y ascendía hasta una bolsa transparente que colgaba de un perchero. Contenía un líquido acuoso que goteaba lentamente por el tubo, entrando en él. El quelonio entrecerró los ojos e intentó leer la etiqueta que portaba.

«Ringer Lactato» **(*)**

Aquello le recordó a algo que había leído sobre Medicina. Si mal no se equivocaba era un suero para pacientes deshidratados...

«¿Entonces soy un paciente?», pensó, no sin dificultad. «¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?».

Se encontarba algo más despejado. Aprovechó ese momento de fuerza para sentarse al borde de la cama. Pudo observar sus pies descalzos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su médula espinal al sentir el tacto frío del suelo. Miró sus dedos e intentó moverlos. Parecían responder. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó apoyo con sus brazos. La tensión de los músculos cuando se puso de pie fue como una quemadura que abrasó su cuerpo durante unos segundos. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero pudo mantener la postura en el último instante. No obstante, al notar que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente buscó la pared y dejó caer el hombro en ella.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la estantería marrón claro que estaba justo a su lado. Era pequeña, y en aquellos momentos estaba vacía. A excepción del tercer estante por abajo, que tenía un libro. Desconocía el motivo, pero sintió una gran curiosidad por él.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para agacharse o saltar, así que agradeció que el susodicho estuviera justo a su altura. Tuvo que tirar un poco del perchero con el suero para coger el libro entre sus manos. Éstas temblaron ligeramente, pero pudo sostenerlo.

Se trataba de un libro bastante viejo. No muy grande, pero antiguo. Acarició la portada, desgastada en los bordes. Pese a todo, el título seguía siendo reconocible.

«EL PATITO FEO» de Hans Christian Andersen.

—A mí también me encanta ese cuento. Creo que es bastante esperanzador. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Donatello sintió cómo su corazón daba un salto mientras se volvía en redondo al humano que había aparecido de la nada. Le miraba con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, inclinado ligeramente hacia él.

El libró cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Notó cómo sus pupilas se dilataban mientras chocaba de espaldas a la pared y se cubría con los brazos temblorosos. En la caída notó cómo el tubo del brazo izquierdo se desprendía, causándole más dolor.

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos. El corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con destrozar su caja torácica por dentro.

Un humano. Un humano de carne y hueso. Era real,  _real._

El miedo se apoderó de cada centímetro de su ser. De haber tenido piel humana habría palidecido de manera alarmante.

A fin de cuentas, fueron unos humanos los que destrozaron su familia.

—Hey, tranquilo, pequeñín —El hombre le miró con unos ojos verdes sorprendidos mientras extendía las manos suavemente, en gesto pacífico. Habló con voz pausada y lenta, sin perder la calma—. No voy a hacerte daño...

Los brazos de Donatello dejaron de temblar, pero aún seguía en tensión. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre con toda la cautela posible. Había algo en la voz...

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte —Se llevó una mano al pecho. Todo gesto era lento, cuidadoso. Y en todo momento mantenía contacto visual con él—. Soy un amigo. Yo soy el que te ha traído aquí.

El quelonio siguió en silencio, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Reconocía esa voz.

_Pobrecillo. Tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal..._

El hombre volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa suave, pretendía transmitir tranquilidad. Pese a todo, seguía manteniendo las distancias.

«¿Por qué no me miras con asco?» Pensaba la joven tortuga para sí. «¿No ves lo que soy? Un monstruo destrozado...».

—Llevas inconsciente una semana. Estabas muy enfermo cuando te encontramos; no ibas a sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo. Siento mucho haberte quitado la ropa, pero estaba demasiado sucia —concluyó, ladeando la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia el joven, que tragó saliva.

_¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

—Quiero lo mejor para ti —respondió, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Extendió los brazos —¿Ves? Si hubiera tenido otras intenciones no me portaría de esta manera —Dio otro paso. Ya estaba a un metro de él—. Sin embargo, todo esto queda en nada si no confías en mí —Le tendió la mano. Una mano callosa, propia de alguien de mediana edad—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Donatello miró alternativamente la mano y la cara del señor. Una barba pelirroja cubría parte de su cara. Su pelo, del mismo color, era corto y perfectamente recortado. Una coronilla comenzaba a asomar en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos. Unos ojos llenos de un cariño infinito. No lo entendía. Apenas se acababan de conocer, él era  _lo que era;_ y sin embargo...

Con lentitud fue levantando la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podía ser una trampa. Pero estaba cansado. Cansado de la vida, una vida cuyo sentido jamás le había encontrado.

_Escondido detrás de un contenedor veía con horror cómo unos malvivientes apaleaban a un anciano mendigo. La luz de la luna incidía sobre sus figuras. Las sonrisas resaltaban en la oscuridad, haciéndoles parecer verdaderos depredadores._

— _¡Vamos, viejo, sigue gritando!—. Exclamó uno, que acababa de darle un puntapié particularmente fuerte en la cabeza._

— _Ya no se mueve, amigo...—. Soltó otro, que tocó con la punta del bate la pierna amoratada del hombre. Éste no se inmutó._

— _Joder, qué aburrido es esto—. El tercero se separó del grupo y sacó un cigarrillo. Mientras lo encendía con el mechero se percató de la presencia de Donatello—. ¡Mirad, aquí hay otro!—. Exclamó a sus camaradas. El chico esbozó una sonrisa macabra mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿A qué viene esa bufanda que te cubre la cara? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco para conocernos mejor?_

_El quelonio tiró el cubo de basura en mitad del callejón y corrió sin mirar atrás. Estaba sólo. Totalmente sólo. Notaba el hedor de la muerte atravesarle sin prisa ni pausa._

_Aquella expectativa le hacía correr con mayor urgencia._

El tacto de la mano del hombre fue tierno, pero a la vez firme. La calidez que desprendía recorrió el brazo de Donatello como un torrente. Cuando llegó a su corazón éste estalló en mil pedazos.

Lloró. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había acumulado hasta entonces. Boqueó, buscando el aire que difícilmente llegaba a su pulmones entre sollozo y sollozo. Con la otra mano cubrió la del hombre y la acercó contra sí. Quería asirse a algo, a cualquier cosa. Se sentía desprotegido, débil, abandonado.

Notó que un brazo le rodeaba los hombros. Aquello derritió sus fuerzas. Descargó toda su tensión y dejó caer todo su peso contra el hombre que le estrechaba contra su pecho. Su sujeción era férrea, pero a la vez no lo aprisionaba para agobiarle.

—No te preocupes, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras —Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Perdió la noción de quién era, qué hacía ahí, o la identidad del hombre que le había salvado la vida. Por un momento olvidó que probablemente estaba solo en el mundo, que sus hermanos y su padre estaban muertos.

Todo lo que tenía era aquella sensación de ser aceptado de manera incondicional. Jamás pensó que podía existir algo así. Jamás pensó que un humano pudiera ofrecerle ese cariño que tanto tiempo llevaba careciendo.

* * *

—Voy un momento a por algo de comer para ti. Lo más importante ahora es que recuperes las fuerzas.

Donatello no respondió. En su lugar asintió mientras se tapaba algo más con las sábanas de la cama. Previamente había intentado hablar, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. A veces, después de un trauma, se puede perder temporalmente la capacidad de hablar —explicó el hombre con tranquilidad. Acto seguido le acarició la cabeza. En un gesto reflejo el quelonio estuvo a punto de apartar la mano, pero pudo controlarlo—. Sé que me entiendes. Puedo verlo en tu mirada —Abandonó el borde de la cama y se desplazó hasta un punto determinado al lado del espejo—. En su momento veremos qué hacer para encontrar a tu familia.

El pequeño levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Cuando tenías fiebre no parabas de susurrar sus nombres —Dirigió la vista al techo, haciendo memoria—. Leo, Raph, Mikey... ¿son tus hermanos?

Asintió, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Sabes dónde pueden estar, qué ha sido de ellos...?

_Huíamos. Nos separamos._

No estaba con suficientes fuerzas para sacar el tema. Todavía no.

El hombre pareció entenderlo. Volvió la atención hacia la pared y la tocó. Una puerta camuflada se abrió ligeramente.

«Por eso apareció de la nada».

—¡Por cierto! —exclamó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pequeño—. No me he presentado. Soy Kirby O´Neil, psicólogo —Tras una breve inclinación, añadió en tono cariñoso—. Pero puedes llamarme Kirby.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas! Soy Jomagaher, como bien habéis podido leer al principio del capítulo. O eso creo, ya que recién he creado esta cuenta y aún estoy algo confundido con su mecánica XD. Por recomendación de varias personas me he animado a, finalmente, comenzar a compartir mis trabajos por aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo es la experiencia en Ao3 y, lo más importante, quiero conoceros a vosotros, lectores y escritores. Por eso, ¡no os preocupéis en ningún momento por comentar! Tengo ganas de ver cuáles son vuestras primeras impresiones sobre este trabajo. Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, ya sean positivas o negativas.  
> No sé qué más decir por aquí. A medida que vaya publicando el resto de capítulos iré comentando más cosas. 
> 
> P.S: Algunos personajes principales pueden tardar algo en aparecer. Por ello, tened paciencia. Mis historias suelen ser muy largas. 
> 
> ¡Encantado de conoceros!  
> Con cariño.  
> Jomagaher.


	3. Animal (R-I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Un país, una civilización se puede juzgar por la forma en que trata a sus animales». 
> 
> Mahatma Gandhi

**\- CAPÍTULO 2. ANIMAL -**

El sol incidía inclemente sobre la multitud que se hallaba congregada en la plaza del pueblo, de cara al escenario improvisado. Éste se había erigido antes de mediodía, ya que el calor habría hecho de la tarea una labor bastante sofocante. No obstante, los animales no llegaron hasta bien entrada la tarde. Éstos se movían nerviosos en las jaulas, sin poder hacer nada contra aquellos pares de ojos humanos que los miraban con curiosidad y avidez. Algunos gruñían e incluso roían los barrotes; pero era en vano.

Él ya dejó de luchar hace tiempo. La memoria era cruel, pues recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles desde que le capturaron. Dejó de ser quien era para pasar a ser algo muy simple: escoria. Miraba hacia un punto perdido en el suelo, como un muñeco sin vida. Prefería la superficie oxidada del metal a sus extremidades llenas de cicatrices. Un manto crepuscular acariciaba su figura destrozada...

* * *

—¡Dejadme salir! ¡DEJADME SALIR! —Golpeaba la jaula con todas sus fuerzas. Los animales a su alrededor comenzaron a chillar y rugir. En aquellas cuatro paredes de límites inciertos no podía saber si era de noche o de día. Allí estaba cuando despertó, un lugar en el que difícilmente podía ponerse de pie. La oscuridad opresiva hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Cuando los animales se unieron a sus gritos, aún más.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—¡Callaos! —Una voz grave vibró a su izquierda. Escuchó que algo comenzaba a acariciar el suelo como una serpiente a tiempo que unos pasos lentos pero fuertes resonaban en la instancia. Pese a todo los gruñidos no cesaron— ¡He dicho que os calléis!— En la penumbra vio un destello plateado que restallaba abruptamente, acompañado de un alarido. Un gemido que destilaba un dolor infinito silenció los animales al acto. A continuación sólo hubo quietud, interrumpida por un chapoteo espeso, como si se tratara de...

En su rango de visión apareció un humano alto y fornido. Iba vestido a lo militar. Pantalones de camuflaje, botas negras y una camisa blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver unos bíceps tan anchos como una cabeza.

—Con que eres tú el alborotador —El soldado habló en un tono socarrón, poniendo las manos en su cintura. Con cada gesto los surcos de su cara se tensaban aún más—. Pensé que nunca despertarías. Creí que nos habíamos pasado con la droga. Es cierto que eres un espécimen resistente.

Se abalanzó sobre las barras de metal y las agarró con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sacadme de aquí —escupió, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¡No sabía que pudieras hablar! —exclamó con cierto tono de sorpresa. Pese a eso se mantuvo donde estaba— No sé de qué agujero lleno de mierda habrás salido, pero ya no importa. Sólo eres mercancía, al igual que estos puercos. ¿No te has preguntado de dónde viene este hedor?

Palideció. «¿Tanto tiempo los han tenido encerrados?», pensó, conteniendo el horror que escapaba de su corazón. «¿Dónde demonios me han metido?»,

—No soy mercancía —habló con firmeza, aunque el tono de su voz llevaba implícito un toque de miedo. Sus puños temblaron ligeramente.

El hombre rió.

—Si no lo fueras no estarías aquí delante. Además, si quisieras escapar tendrías que recorrer un buen trecho nadando.

—¿Cómo?

Tomó su tiempo en responder. Cuando lo hizo esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

—Ya no estamos en Nueva York. Estamos en camino del paraíso para los traficantes del mercado negro. Allí nos regimos por leyes simples. Desde que esos imbéciles vendieron tu cabeza por solo quinientos dólares te convertiste en la última mierda. Pero tranquilo, ya me encargaré de que una rareza como tú sea subastada por un buen precio.

Una sucesión de imágenes apareció en su cabeza: él atado de pies y manos mientras un hombre le aprisionaba la cabeza; el sabor de la sangre, escapando de su boca. Y...

Y...

_Mikey._

Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. No. No iba a llorar. No delante de él. Ni siquiera lo había hecho delante de sus hermanos, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Debía ser fuerte. Fuerte por...

«¿Por quién?»

—Está bien. Juguemos a un pequeño juego —Sin decir nada más el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos. Abrió una de las jaulas. A continuación oyó cómo arrastraba algo. Tenía una horrorosa corazonada, pero una parte de él tenía miedo de reconocerla. El soldado paró un momento y pulsó un interruptor. Una bombilla blanca se encendió, haciendo parpadear al cautivo. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que estaba en medio del círculo iluminado.

Una cría manchaba el suelo de sangre. Aunque estaba tumbada en el suelo seguía viva, ya que respiraba y levantaba la cabeza a duras penas. No podía abrir los ojos, pues su cara estaba marcada por un...

—Látigo —terminó el hombre—. Un arma increíblemente eficiente. Fíjate cómo se callaron todos cuando le di a esta cosita indefensa —Continuó explicando mientras la extendía en el suelo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escaparon de los flagelos—. Un lince ibérico. Veinte mil dólares en bruto. Una buena cantidad, pensarás; pero no es nada. Puedo conseguirlos contigo y con cualquiera de los que están aquí. Uno más que menos me da igual...

—No —susurró, horrorizado. Una parte de él deseaba que se hubiese ensañado con él, que descargara su ira contra quien lo merecía. A fin de cuentas no le importaba. Él siempre había sido fuerte. Nunca le daría el placer de que viera sus lágrimas. Pero aquello era otra cosa.

—Sí —respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios—. No es nada más que una fuente de dinero. Puedo conseguirlo de otras maneras.

—¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Yo he sido el que ha gritado!— El corazón martilleaba contra su pecho. Siempre había sido rebelde, lo reconocía, pero asumía igualmente la responsabilidad

No quería cargar con ninguna muerte más.

«Si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada nada de esto habría ocurrido. Seguirían vivos. ¡Seguirían vivos!», pensó con desesperación.

—No es importante. Igual que tú —sentenció el traficante con algo de enfado. Tensó el látigo—. Puedo hacer con vosotros lo que me venga en nada. Él es mío, tú eres mío. Todos los que estáis aquí lo sois. Y ahora quiero que veas lo que pasa si llegas a contrariarme.

Levantó el arma y el silencio fue interrumpido por la carne arrancada de cuajo.

Los animales volvieron a chillar a tiempo que el corazón de Raphael se desmoronaba todavía más.

* * *

Era extraño. Ahora que sentía las miradas de todos aquellos humanos desde los pies de la plataforma se sentía desnudo. Nunca había necesitado llevar ropa, pero le habían arrebatado la bandana, las rodilleras, sus sais,  _todo_. Estaba tan descubierto como cualquiera de los animales con los que había compartido aquel viaje infernal. Por un momento sintió otra vez los latigazos, la mirada de aquella cría de lince mientras exhalaba su último aliento. La jaula en la que le mantenían recluso había sido limpiada a base de manguerazos fríos a alta presión (con él dentro); pero hasta entonces estaba repleta de fluidos y otras cosas que no había podido contener en su interior.

Unos hombres cogieron a pulso la jaula que estaba a su izquierda. En ella, un tigre drogado que había sido subastado al mejor postor era llevado camino a su nuevo dueño. Entreoyó los murmullos de la gente del pueblo, probablemente relacionados con el precio desorbitado de una pieza como aquella...

Volvió a pensar en su familia. Cerró los ojos mientras se abstraía del hedor nauseabundo. Los maltratos y abusos grabados en su retina pasaron a un segundo plano mientras los latidos de su respiración se ralentizaba.

Sí. Podía visualizarlos. Le miraban en la lejanía. Saludaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Mikey daba saltitos de alegría y gritaba algo, pero no lo oía.

«Ojalá le hubiera dicho a Leo que permaneciéramos juntos», se lamentó otra vez. Podrían haber huido todos. De esa manera el destino no habría jugado de esa manera con ellos. Con  _él._

«Quizá Donnie siga vivo», razonó con un atisbo de esperanza.

— _La antigua salida de metro —_ propuso en aquel día fatídico, agazapados en uno de los vagones. A través de los cristales penetraba la luz de unas linternas. No tardarían en encontrarles—.  _Si nos reunimos allí podremos salir de las alcantarillas sin que nos pillen. Separándonos tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen._

«¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?». Flexionó las rodillas y cubrió la cara con sus brazos. Apretó los párpados fuertemente. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. Él era fuerte, duro.

¿Acaso unas lágrimas traerían a sus hermanos de vuelta? Leonardo probablemente había muerto intentando darles tiempo. Donnie, en caso de haber llegado a la salida, no sobreviviría mucho en las calles. Siempre había sido de constitución más débil. Sin su protección, el mundo se lo comería vivo.

Y Mikey...

«Lo siento», sacudió la cabeza. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. «Lo siento mucho».

El traficante dio dos pasos sordos y se puso al lado de la jaula de Raphael, golpeándola con brusquedad. La tortuga tensó los músculos y se incorporó. Una multitud en su mayor parte de piel oscura lo taladró con la mirada de manera simultánea. Ya lo hacían antes. A fin de cuentas, una rareza como él no pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. Por el tono con el que empezó a hablar supuso que era su turno de ser subastado. Hablaba en un idioma que desconocía, pero escuchó palabras parecidas a «demonio» y «monstruo».

Terminó su parafernalia con una frase en tono interrogante, mirando de un lado a otro de la multitud. Por un momento la gente permaneció en silencio, pero alguien exclamó a pleno pulmón un número determinado, y un coro de voces se unió a la de él. Las miradas se convirtieron en recipientes llenos de avidez, de ambición, de posesión. Palabras irreconocibles escapaban de sus bocas babeantes. Aquella exclamación perdida en la muchedumbre no era más que una chispa que precedía a una explosión que pretendía acabar con todo atisbo de raciocinio ante lo desconocido. Y el traficante sonreía con satisfacción ante tal depravación. El precio por la cabeza de Raphael subía como la espuma...

Porque era cierto. Ahora no era más que algo extraño, algo intercambiable que tenía un valor cuantificable. Su padre siempre les había dicho que toda existencia del mundo era única en sí misma, y como tal había que respetarla. Donnie decía entonces que tenía que haber una manera de determinar el valor de la vida.

—Ahora mismo sois demasiado pequeños para entenderlo —respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mikey—. Pero cuando crezcáis y lleguéis a ser tan sabios como yo comprenderéis que cada uno de nosotros somos irrempazables.

«Nos mentiste», concluyó para sí. «Tendrías que ver esto. Uno de tus hijos siendo vendido como si fuera un objeto. ¿Dónde está ahí el valor inigualable de la vida? Dime. ¿Dónde?»

—¡Cuatrocientos mil dólares! —Alguien gritó por encima de la multitud. Los dedos de Raphael se crisparon ligeramente. Ese alguien había hablado en inglés.

El populacho se hizo en silencio. En un lado de la plaza se apartó, generando un hueco alrededor del señor que había soltado aquella desorbitada cifra. Incluso se oyó el viento que susurraba en las copas de unos árboles cercanos.

—¿He oído bien? —El traficante ladeó la cabeza, escéptico ante aquel atrevimiento.

El individuo en cuestión dio unos pasos hacia el escenario. Por su cara bronceada surcaban las arrugas propias de alguien de mediana edad, pero conservaba una complexión atlética. Pese al calor que hacía llevaba un traje de un excéntrico color morado y camisa negra. A modo de capa llevaba lo que parecía la piel de un tigre blanco. En su mano llevaba un puro humeante. Acarició sus cabellos negros mientras se situaba a tan sólo un metro de Raphael. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando establecieron contacto visual. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y aspiró profundamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios expulsó el humo hacia el quelonio, que tosió fuertemente mientras notaba en su boca el sabor del alquitrán.

—Cuatrocientos mil por la pantera de la esquina, el tigre de Bengala y este... pequeño —respondió con naturalidad. Pero no apartó la vista de Raphael. En ningún momento

El traficante parpadeó, sorprendido. Dudó un momento antes de preguntar a la gente si alguien ofrecía un precio más alto por aquel lote especial.

Un silencio sepulcral.

«Puedes estar satisfecho. Mi vida es tan miserable que ni es vendida por separado. Soy parte de un lote dispensable»

—A la de una...

Intentaba retrasar el momento de la puja al máximo; viendo si podía sacar más tajada de tres alimañas como aquellas.

—A la de dos...

Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre no deparaban nada malo ni bueno. Era una completa incertidumbre.

—¡La pantera, el tigre y el monstruo para el señor del traje morado! —exclamó el traficante. Raphael no lo podía ver desde su perspectiva, pero dijo aquello con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

* * *

El viaje en camión fue un verdadero suplicio. La oscuridad, los rugidos nerviosos de los animales que le acompañaban y los golpes por el vaivén del camino le recordaban su estancia en el barco. Casi podía oír al traficante, limpiando el látigo manchado con su propia sangre.

_Eres MI animal, y como tal tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. Quizá de esa manera te golpee con menos fuerza..._

Pero él era fuerte. Era fuerte para resistir eso.

_¡Vamos, chilla! ¡Quiero que chilles!_

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Como si de un respiro se tratara el camión paró bruscamente. Los otros animales, expectantes, quedaron en silencio. Oyó unos pasos que se desplazaban hacia las puertas traseras del camión, las cuales se abrieron.

Los mismos hombres que les habían subido cogieron las jaulas por los arneses. El cielo nocturno se abrió ante Raphael, y con él un panorama totalmente nuevo.

A lo lejos se erigía una casa enorme. «Una mansión», era la palabra más adecuada, como recordó haber ojeado en uno de los libros de Donnie. Una mansión rodeada de amplios jardines y estanques. Por un momento revivió una de tantas ocasiones en las que Splinter les contaba la vida en su antiguo Clan. Uno podía sentarse frente a un lago y escuchar la melodía del agua que corre por los juncos...

Un golpe en el suelo le devolvió a la realidad. Algunas antorchas dispuestas de manera estratégica iluminaban el claro de la entrada. Al lado de este se erigía algo en construcción, aunque aún no tenía forma definida.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada —El hombre del traje morado se había despojado de la piel de tigre. La camisa negra estaba abierta por los botones superiores, mostrando parte de su pecho de piel tersa. El cabello corto y peinado a un lado no se movió ni un ápice cuando una ráfaga de viento frío atravesó sus figuras. Raphael no pudo evitar tiritar un poco, gesto que no se le escapó al señor—. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más placentera posible —El quelonio no respondió. La sonrisa del hombre se crispó un poco, pero el tono de voz seguía siendo amigable—. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento me despertaste interés. Eres inteligente, lo veo en tu mirada. Sé que entiendes mi idioma y puedes hablarlo.

Apretó los puños. No iba a darle aquella satisfacción a su dueño.

«¿Su dueño?», repitió sorprendido. ¿Acaso, sin darse cuenta, estaba asumiendo verdaderamente su condición como mascota?

—Tranquilo. Yo no voy a hacerte daño —explicó en son de paz—. Considero cada uno como alguien único y especial, y como tal merece cierto valor. Un valor que no se puede medir con el dinero.

Raphael parpadeó, confundido, y por primera vez buscó la mirada de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, éste tenía su atención centrada en el tigre.

—El ciclo de la vida. Un concepto un tanto extraño. Tu existencia puede acabar con un simple fogonazo o en una lenta agonía. Es entonces cuando el valor de tu esencia se reduce a cero —murmuraba en parte para sí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si reflexionara sobre algo bastante inherente en su ser—. Pero eso no es todo —Sus ojos brillaron mientras volvía a mirar a Raphael—. La muerte, el miedo, la certeza de que esa bocanada de aire podría ser la última —hablaba cada vez más rápido, con más brío—. La sangre manchando el suelo, las vísceras siendo devoradas por los carroñeros. Los que sabemos apreciar los últimos momentos de un animalucho comprendemos que nada de él tiene más valor que eso. Sus chillidos suplicantes; el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada; el brillo de sus ojos, a punto de extinguirse —Extendió los brazos, mientras sus sonrisa se exageraba hasta un límite que rozaba la locura—. ¿Lo entiendes? Esas imágenes, los gritos...te hacen sentir lo que ellos sienten. La adrenalina acelera los latidos de tu corazón, te hace respirar más rápido. Igual que esos pobres animalitos.

Raphael chocó contra los barrotes de su propia jaula. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a temblar.

«No puedo decaer. Soy fuerte, soy fuerte...», susurraba para sí como una plegaria. Pero el miedo, el  _verdadero_ miedo, le impedía mantenerse firme. Lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y alejarse de aquel monstruo con piel de hombre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —exclamó, finalmente.

El señor sonrió y tomó su tiempo en responder. Se acercó a la jaula del tigre de Bengala sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Saboreó la expresión del quelonio mientras iba enhebrando las palabras una tras otra.

—Aquí te presento a nuestro amigo, el tigre de Bengala. Su agilidad es admirable. En un momento puedes estar bajo sus zarpas y no te das cuenta. Sus colmillos son fuertes, y la mordida lo suficiente como para arrancar torsos humanos. De un simple golpe pueden romperte la caja torácica. En otras palabras, nos encontramos ante un depredador excepcional —Recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la jaula de Raphael y se acuclilló frente a ella. Apoyó las manos en los barrotes y acercó la cara tanto como pudo. El pequeño se encogió aún más, pero aquello no hizo más que acentuar la expectación del hombre—. Ya lo he dicho. Considero cada uno como alguien único y especial —Tras una pausa, añadió señalando la construcción cercana—. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Es una palestra. Ahí podré saborear con mis amigos las delicias de la muerte. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarías en morir contra una bestia como esa. Tiene que ser un espectáculo inolvidable.

Raphael comprendió, mientras contenía la respiración, horrorizado.

En el fondo seguía siendo un niño. Y no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse para afrontar un mundo como aquel.

Juró que no iba a llorar, que sería fuerte. Pero ya no le quedaba nadie por quién resistir la miseria de la vida que les había tocado.

**«Estoy muerto».**

Y lloró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a Saltelli por su comentario. Gracias por tu opinión, de verdad. Espero que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas.


	4. Cero (L-II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Todo número es cero ante el infinito». 
> 
> Victor Hugo.

**\- CAPÍTULO 3. CERO -**

Cinco.

Era la certeza aplastante del moribundo. La última cuenta atrás. El Fin. Sus recuerdos podían estar rotos, mancillados, esparcidos en un huracán de miedo ante lo inminente y desconocido; pero al menos tendría el consuelo de morir siendo consciente de sí mismo. No fallecería mientras dormía, envuelto en un halo de cobardía. No. Lucharía hasta el último aliento. Aquello, por desgracia, era lo más que podía hacer en memoria de su familia.

Cuatro.

Su verdugo le miraba entre los barrotes, insondable. La cara parcialmente quemada parecía ensombrecerse con cada palabra que pronunciaba. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Ya ni siquiera podía oír. Al siguiente parpadeo, como si se tratar de una escena a cámara lenta, se encontraba sumergido de nuevo en la oscura solitud.

Tres.

Así tenía que ser. El líder debía cargar con el pesar de la familia. Era un precio a pagar, un tributo al destino por haberle ahorrado a sus hermanos y su padre una muerte lenta y dolorosa. A veces sentía que su alma comenzaba a desligarse de su cuerpo y se miraba desde arriba. Encogido en el suelo, ojeroso y escuálido, rodeado de sus propios desechos. Una patética y banal existencia.

Dos.

Y aún así no quería morir. Todo era cada vez más frío, oscuro y solitario. Las manos de la Muerte le agarraban y asfixiaban. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para extender los brazos, con tal de que alguien inexistente acudiera, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Uno.

Su cuerpo estaba listo. Los pulmones se llenaban de aire para exhalar el último aliento. Un aliento que nadie escucharía y se perdería en aquel ambiente miserable y sucio. Cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar una última lágrima.

Y los vio. A Mikey, a Donnie, a su padre. A Raphael. Le tendían la mano, envueltos en un aura luminosa que contrastaba con la oscuridad. Aprovechó al máximo aquel último segundo de existencia para embriagarse de aquella visión.

—Estoy de vuelta en casa... —susurró con un amago de sonrisa.

_Cero._

* * *

**Día cero**

No podía dormir. Por más que intentaba cambiar de postura no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de noche. Se trataba de una nave espacial en miniatura que Donnie le había regalado por su último cumpleaños (probablemente inspirada en «Héroes del Espacio», su serie de televisión favorita). En la parte lateral, resaltado en un azul neón, vio que aún era las tres de la mañana.

«¿Tanto tiempo llevo dando vueltas en la cama?».

Una parte escondida de su conciencia parecía asentir en el silencio. Llevaba desde la tarde sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho; no podía describirlo con palabras. Era como si algo no fuera del todo bien.

Tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta rasposa. En dos parpadeos decidió que no pasaba nada por ir a por un vaso de agua en la cocina, y en el camino podría despejar aquella extraña preocupación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto hasta dejarla entornada. Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que, si se abría lo suficiente, empezaba a emitir un chirrido que bien podría despertar a sus hermanos. Salió por el resquicio libre y volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Sonrió para sí mientras pasaba al rellano del salón. Un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal del pequeño. Se abrazó a sí mismo y tiritó un poco. Realmente hacía frío esos días. Miró al techo, con los ojos azules brillando de la emoción.

¿Estaría nevando en la superficie?

Recordó la primera vez que oyó hablar de la nieve. Eran muy pequeños, y aún dormían en la misma habitación que su padre. Por aquel entonces apenas tenían unas mantas. Algunas noches eran duras, pero cuando veía que alguno de sus hijos tiritaba lo acunaba en sus brazos hasta que sus músculos volvían a relajarse y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo.

Y luego estaban las historias sobre la nieve.

Muñecos que cobraban vida, reinas que construían castillos de hielo... Leonardo podía rememorar todos y cada uno de esos detalles. Splinter sonreía cada vez que sus cuatro hijos contenían la respiración y sus ojos se abrían al máximo, expectantes por que su padre contara otro cuento.

—¿Alguna vez iremos a jugar juntos en la nieve? —preguntaba Mikey, dando saltitos de alegría.

Éste sonreía de manera serena, y respondía en voz baja.

—Algún día, Michelangelo. Algún día.

Volvió a la realidad y dirigió la vista al dojo. Se extrañó al ver que el interior se encontraba iluminado.

¿Acaso su padre estaba despierto?

El silencio de sus pasos fue interrumpido cuando corrió la puerta que separaba la sala de entrenamiento del resto de habitaciones. La oscuridad reptaba hasta las esquinas, salvo el centro. Ahí el techo se abría a alguna parte de la alcantarilla donde la luz de la superficie era capaz de llegar. En aquellos momentos unos haces de luz nocturna atravesaban las hojas del Árbol. A sus pies, Splinter se encontraba meditando.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Leonardo? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

Su hijo miró a otro lado, repentinamente nervioso.

—No puedo dormir, padre.

Pausa.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, hijo mío? —Aquella vez su voz iba acompañada de un tono más paternal.

Por alguna razón, Leonardo no quería admitirlo. Le resultaba tan... inmaduro, infantil. Cambió el apoyo del pie mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta corredera.

Splinter abrió los ojos y se levantó. Su kimono parecía susurrar cuando los bordes acariciaron el suelo, levantando algo de polvo que resaltaba a la luz. Sin mirar a Leonardo se dirigió al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento, donde se encontraban los escasos vestigios de su vida pasada, cuando era llamado Hamato Yoshi. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia su hijo y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedos. Todo el mundo duda. Sin excepción. Incluso a un anciano que ha pasado por tantas cosas como yo le asaltan las precocupaciones —Cogió la foto donde sonreía junto a su mujer, Tang Shen. Entre los dos se encontraba Miwa, la hija de ambos. Ambas fallecieron hace mucho tiempo—. Hay momentos en los que pienso que la venganza no ha terminado, que siempre nos seguirá como una sombra. Pero luego pienso en vosotros —Volvió la vista hacia su hijo. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la apretó suavemente, con cariño—. En el mundo hay fuerzas oscuras que se ocultan en diversas formas. Rompen, dividen, destruyen... debes estar preparado para ellas, pues no cesarán hasta consumirte.

—¿Y si no me quedan fuerzas? ¿Y si no soy capaz de seguir?

La mano de Splinter ascendió hasta acariciarle la mejilla. Habló con infinita paciencia y cariño, sin prisa pero firme.

—Cuando te encuentres desesperado, rodeado de maldad, piensa en esto: nunca estarás sólo. Tus hermanos y tú compartís un vínculo más allá de todo poder terrenal. No puedes medirlo, no puedes percibirlo; pero está ahí. Si algo os llegara a separar, pensad que ese vínculo será el que os guíe de vuelta...

—¿Adónde? —inquirió Leonardo, con un toque de inseguridad.

Su padre se acercó algo más. Posó la otra mano en su pecho, donde su corazón latía con fuerza. Acto seguido lo empujó contra él, abrazándolo con suavidad. Leonardo se sorprendió ante tal gesto fraternal. Segundos después cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos.

—A casa.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Un trueno, y luego el silencio. Una sensación dolorosamente caliente recorrió su hombro izquierdo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. La estancia se encontraba repentinamente iluminada, pero algo más cargaba el ambiente...

Era humo.

—¡Leonardo! —exclamó Splinter, aunque la tortuga lo escuchó amortiguado. Estaba sobre él, apoyando las manos en el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver sus ojos marrones preocupados. Una de las mangas de su kimono estaba chamuscada. El joven palideció al ver que la piel del brazo estaba en carne viva. Incluso humeaba ligeramente— ¿Estás bien?

—Tu brazo... —susurró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Su padre no respondió. Tras cercionarse de que no estaba herido, se levantó rápidamente. Le tendió la mano. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y aprovechó la ayuda para levantarse. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que estaban parcialmente rodeados por fuego.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —exclamó Leonardo, mirando a su alrededor, impotente.

El humo entraba en sus pulmones, y tosió fuertemente. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, en un gesto instintivo para protegerse de la toxicidad. Miró a su padre, en busca de respuesta, pero éste dirigía la vista fijamente al frente. El quelonio hizo lo mismo, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Un hombre enorme embutido en un mono granate había aparecido entre el fuego. Llevaba partes de armadura tachonada negra, cubierta de pinchos. Un casco del mismo color tapaba todas sus facciones salvo los ojos, que brillaban con malicia en contraste con el fuego.

—¿Un ninja? —concluyó, sin poder contener la sorpresa.

Éste respondió con una risa sarcástica, durante la cual desenfundó la katana que llevaba a su espalda. Fue en esos momentos cuando Leonardo se fijó en su complexión extraordinariamente fuerte.

—Nuestro informador estaba en lo cierto. Hamato Yoshi... convertido en una rata. Y además, criando bichos hasta más feos que él —imprimió cada palabra con todo el veneno del que era capaz. Sin decir nada más se llevó una mano a la cabeza y habló alto y claro— ¿Maestro Shredder? Al habla Bradford. He encontrado a Hamato Yoshi. Envíe refuerzos a mis coordenadas.

Splinter frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. Extendió un brazo ante su hijo, en gesto protector. Su vista osciló rápidamente entre la salida al salón y el hombre que se hacía llamar Bradford.

—Leonardo —habló, sin perder la vista del enemigo. Éste dio un paso más, acortando la distancia que los separaba—. Escúchame atentamente. Despierta a tus hermanos y huid de aquí. Os daré tiempo de escapar...

Las manos de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

—Padre, ¿qué...?

—¡No hay tiempo! —Exclamó, casi gritando, y volvió la vista fugazmente hacia su hijo. Pudo ver en firmeza en sus ojos... y preocupación. Una gran preocupación— ¡Tus hermanos están en peligro!

Aquello le despertó. Sus hermanos. ¡Tenía que avisarles!

Bradford gritó y enarboló la katana hacia ellos. Splinter le empujó a un lado mientras se desplazaba en dirección contraria, esquivando la tajada.

—¡CORRE, LEONARDO! —gritó de nuevo. Leonardo notó en cada fibra de su ser la urgencia de su padre. El ninja, que había escuchado eso, dirigió la mirada hacia la tortuga y se dispuso a correr hacia él. Splinter, adelantándose al peligro, cogió su muñeca y le hizo una llave. La sorpresa hizo que soltara la katana, otorgándole al joven unos segundos de importancia vital— ¡CORRE POR TUS HERMANOS!

Los pies de Leonardo respondieron por él. Tropezó. Se hizo una herida en la rodilla, pero se repuso enseguida. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, amenazando con salir despedido de su caja torácica. Splinter retuvo al ninja con todas sus fuerzas hasta que salió del dojo. Fue entonces cuando el hombre trastrabilló unos pasos y quedó frente a frente con él, preparado para luchar.

—Vivid, hijos míos... —susurró, aun sabiendo que no le escucharía. Por un momento recordó cuando Leonardo no tendría más de un año. Le miraba con esos ojos azul intenso, extendiendo los brazos, y sonreía ampliamente cuando pronunciaba su primera palabra. «Papá». No era el momento adecuado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar una lágrima. Querría haberse despedido de los demás, darles unos consejos y unas palabras de ánimo. Michelangelo estaría abrazándole, sin querer separarse de él, incapaz de asimilar la situación. Donatello sí comprendería la situación, pero le miraría con una profunda tristeza, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Raphael se enfadaría, incluso gritaría hasta que su garganta se secara para siempre.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para aquello. Tan rápido. Tan brusco. Los imaginó perdidos, rechazados por la sociedad, tratados como alimañas, asesinados de las maneras más crueles. Sólo tenían diez años...

«No», se reprendió a sí mismo. Vivirían. Tenía fe en ellos. Pasara lo que pasara hallarían la manera de estar juntos. Porque compartían un vínculo más allá de todo poder terrenal.

Porque hallarían la manera de volver a casa.

Se puso en posición de combate. Estaba dispuesto. Estaba dispuesto a dar a sus hijos tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. Incluso si ello implicaba ofrecer su vida.

Gritó, y cargó contra Bradford.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Despierta!

Leonardo entró en la habitación de Raphael, sacudiéndole con todas sus fuerzas. Éste gruñó por lo bajo mientras se incorporaba.

—Más te vale que sea por...

Se oyó otra explosión proveniente del salón. Aquello sirvió para alertar al menor, que pegó un respingo.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —respondió mientras tiraba de él.

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Raphael encontraron a los dos más pequeños. Mikey sollozaba y temblaba, cogido del brazo a Donnie, que miraba paralizado el salón.

El fuego había ido más allá del dojo. La escalera central de madera que el genio construyó con ayuda de sus hermanos se consumía en el centro de la sala. La televisión echaba chispas, incendiando el escaso mobiliario que se encontraba alrededor.

Leonardo entró rápidamente en su habitación y cogió las katanas. Antes de acostarse había estado entrenando a escondidas. Entonces estaba intranquilo porque Splinter le pillara manejando sus armas fuera del dojo, pero ahora agradecía sus impulsos irrefrenables por practicar.

—¿P-p-pero qué ha pasado? —Donatello seguía sin poder moverse.

—¡Tenemos que dirigirnos a la salida de emergencia antes de que el fuego nos bloquee el paso! —explicó, intentando mantener la calma por sus hermanos. Ocultó su mano izquierda, que seguía temblando.

—¿Y Splinter? ¿Dónde está? —sollozó Mikey mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban.

—¡VAMOS! —gritó el mayor, cogiendo del brazo al más pequeño. Raphael, recuperado del impacto inicial, hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Bordearon el salón, evitando el incendio tanto como les era posible. El líder interpuso su cuerpo entre las llamas y Mikey tanto como podía. Sentía cómo el calor entraba en su piel y le quemaba. Raphael tosió fuertemente mientras se agachaba junto a Donatello. Leonardo pasó el brazo por el hombro del pequeño e hizo lo mismo.

Llegaron al laboratorio de Donnie. El mayor se quedó en la puerta, asegurándose de que sus hermanos pasaran antes de cerrar la abertura corredera. Allí no había humo, mucho menos fuego. Los cuatro pararon un momento para recuperar el aliento.

La habitación daba a la sala de energía de la antigua línea de Nueva York, que era el lugar donde vivían. A su vez llevaba a un entramado de pasillos que terminaban en los diversos raíles que en la actualidad estaban abandonados. Perfectamente podrían encontrar un escondite y escapar.

Sin embargo...

Las llamas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad a través de los resquicios de la puerta. El humo comenzaba a asomar amenazante. De repente, algo golpeó la puerta, haciendo que los hermanos dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Leo —Raphael le puso una mano en el hombro. Volvió la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia—, ¿qué ha sido de Splinter?

«No lo sé», querría haber respondido. Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le susurraba lo contrario. Aquella certeza arrebató momentáneamente sus fuerzas. Notaba la mirada preocupante de sus hermanos, mirada que no pudo aguantar. No pudo aguantar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

—No podemos huir los cuatro —replicó en su lugar—. Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para dar tiempo a los demás...

Sus hermanos empezaron a reaccionar antes de que terminara la frase. La boca de Donatello dibujó una mueca mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, susurrando palabras ininteligibles. Michelangelo se quedó de pie donde estaba y abrió los ojos al máximo, negando con la cabeza mientras Raph le cogía por los hombros y lo zarandeaba.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mierdas estás diciendo?! —Podía sentir su aliento contra el suyo. Apretaba tanto los dientes que podía oír cómo rechinaban.

—¡No podemos escapar todos, Raphael! —Leonardo estalló, empujando a su hermano menor con ímpetu mientras le miraba con determinación. Justo en ese momento se oyó otro golpe en la puerta—. Al otro lado hay alguien que no parará hasta matarnos a todos. Si nadie lo retiene, ninguno sobrevivirá —Dio un paso adelante, de manera solo él oyera lo que tenía que decirle—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie. Raph, dependen de ti. Por eso tenéis que huir ahora. Por favor...

Otro golpe en la puerta. Esta vez se abombó. Mikey dio un chillido y se quedó en cuclillas, llorando lastimosamente. Raphael, que había desviado la mirada hasta entonces, estableció contacto visual. Pudo sentir el dolor que desprendía cada centímetro de su ser. Él  _deseaba_ permanecer con sus hermanos, no separarse jamás. Pero era imposible.

—Más te vale salir vivo de esta —replicó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño—. Si no lo haces, yo mismo iré a sacarte de entre los muertos.

Sin volver a mirar atrás cogió a los pequeños y comenzó a arrastrarlos hasta la puerta de salida. Mikey comenzó a chillar, extendiendo los brazos hacia el hermano que quedaba atrás. Donnie parecía un muñeco de trapo con los ojos abiertos, susurrando algo que Leonardo pudo leer con los labios: «Leo».

Éste miró hacia adelante. Con solemnidad desenfundó las katanas, dispuesto a darlo todo. Cada segundo que resistiera suponía una oportunidad más para que sus hermanos pudieran sobrevivir.

«Más te vale salir vivo de esta».

Los dos sabían que aquello nunca ocurriría. Deseó en lo más profundo de su corazón que pudiera realmente perdonarlo. Cerró los ojos, inspiró y espiró profundamente.

La puerta se abrió como un volcán. Leonardo se hizo a un lado antes de que los restos de la explosión le dieran de frente. El humo entró a mansalva, rodeándole e instándole a toser bruscamente. Adelantó un pie y levantó las katanas, quedando en posición de combate. No tardó en vislumbrar varias siluetas que se abrían en semicírculo. Todas iban embutidas en el mismo mono negro, de extremidades grisáceas. Cuando le vieron, tan pequeño como aún era, no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Y estos son los discípulos de la rata? ¡Una tortuga! Mira tú por donde —exclamó uno que se encontraban a su izquierda. Agitó la punta de su katana en el aire en movimientos circulares, mofándose del pequeño— ¿Dónde está el resto de tu camada?

Leonardo no respondió. Tan sólo era consciente de su propia respiración acelerada.

—Qué malos modales les ha enseñado su maestro —Otro a la derecha intervino. Hablaba con veneno, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿No sabes que cuando alguien mayor que tú pregunta debes responder?

Dio un paso hacia él. Leonardo, con el corazón en un puño, levantó una de sus katanas.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más —amenazó con los dientes apretados, dirigiendo la punta hacia el pecho del segundo ninja.

Todos los demás se echaron a reír, obviamente sin tomarle en serio. Su muñeca tembló ligeramente, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—Anda, pequeñajo, baja ese juguete y di dónde están los demás —habló una voz conocida. El hombre que se hacía llamar Bradford surgió en medio del grupo. En aquellos momentos no llevaba casco, desvelando las facciones de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo y barba castaños. Parte de la piel de la mejilla izquierda colgaba a un lado, dejando una herida que sangraba profusamente. Pese a eso seguía sonriendo mientras agitaba su katana, soltando gotas de sangre que previamente manchaban la hoja. En la mente de Leonardo se fue formulando una horrible conclusión—. Quizá de esa manera seamos clementes y te concedamos una muerte rápida. Al igual que tu maestro...

Aquellas últimas palabras cayeron sobre su conciencia como un chorro de agua fría.

—No...no puede ser —musitó mientras retrocedía, negando con la cabeza. El temblor de su muñeca aumentó, dejando caer la katana.

Bradford comenzó a reír, deleitándose con la sorpresa y el sufrimiento del quelonio. Habló con gravedad, asegurándose de que se le oía alto y claro:

—Fue un hueso duro de roer, tengo que admitir. Pero poco tenía que hacer contra diez de nosotros a la vez. Segundos antes de que atravesara su corazón con mi hoja se le veía en el suelo tan vulnerable. Tan viejo. Tan... _desgraciado._

»¿Pero sabes qué fue lo más gratificante? Que suplicó por vuestra vida. ¡Pidió que os dejáramos vivir! El muy estúpido pensaba que con unas lagrimitas de abuelo se nos ablandaría el corazón. Me dio un buen motivo para escupirle en la cara mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Leonardo quedó de rodillas, escuchando cada una de aquellas palabras como si de un martillazo se tratara. Aquel fue el primer recuerdo que fue consumido por el fuego: su padre, siempre sereno, bondadoso, sabio, un guía. Casi podía ver cómo su imagen, envuelta en un halo de luz, se resquebrajaba lentamente en un amasijo de sangre oscura.

«Dijiste que todos compartíamos un vínculo especial», lloró en su fuero interno. «Dijiste que daba igual lo que nos separara, siempre encontraríamos el camino de vuelta a casa»

_¿Por qué les había abandonado?_

—Acabad con él —la voz de Bradford sonaba distante, pero audible—; no es ninguna amenaza. Haced lo que queráis. Si lo troceáis lo suficiente quizá cenemos sopa de tortuga.

No. Splinter no les había abandonado.  _Él_ lo había matado.

Sintió cómo su respiración se acelaraba. Algo en su interior comenzó a expandirse hasta el último centímetro de sus extremidades. Su vista, en aquellos momentos enfoacada en el suelo, se volvió artificialmente nítida. Incluso el tiempo parecía ralentizarse.

Oyó cómo un ninja a su izquierda desenfundaba uno de sus kunais. Con un rápido movimiento ocular localizó su katana, a un par de centímetros de su mano derecha.

Fue rápido e instintivo. Demasiado rápido siquiera para que los otros ninjas, siquiera Leo, pudiera percibirlo. En el siguiente momento del que fue consciente se encontraba de pie, con la katana cogida al revés. Dibujó un arco en el espacio, seguido de una ráfaga de sangre que manchaba parcialmente su campo visual. En el siguiente fotograma un cuerpo caía a su lado, sin cabeza.

Aquello pilló desprevenidos a los demás, que tampoco llegaron a visualizar esa oscilación inesperada. Envuelto en un frenesí incontrolable, aprovechó la sorpresa y hundió la katana en el pecho del primer ninja que vio. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la hoja se iba hundiendo más y más, hasta convertir en lo que era un hombre un maniquí sangrante sin vida.

—¡COGEDLE! —gritó Bradford, extendiendo el brazo a modo de orden.

En un segundo el resto de los ninjas se abalanzó sobre él. Rápidamente le arretabaton las katanas y comenzaron a bloquear sus extremidades. Mordió, pataleó y forcejeó...

Pero fue en vano.

Cuando sintió la primera patada en el estómago notó cómo la locura y el frenesí de combate le abandonaba como había venido. Un golpe en la cabeza, otro en la rodilla. Cayó al suelo. Su vista se nubló de negro. No sabía si era por que estaba perdiendo la consciencia o por los ninjas, que le habían rodeado. No dudaban en darle puntapiés por todos los sitios posibles. «Basura» oyó que alguien le gritaba. «Una mierda que eres, ¡púdrete!», escupió otro. Alguien le pisó en la cara, y notó el sabor de su propia sangre. Quizá había perdido algún diente con el golpe.

El dolor era insoportable. Los golpes no cesaban. Sentía que se iba rompiendo en pedazos mientras imaginaba entre patada y patada cómo en su cuerpo se dibujaban multitud de hematomas.

Pero lo peor era la sensación de soledad. Era paradójico, por no decir extraño; pero aquella violencia que le rodeaba y consumía le hacía sentirse horriblemente vulnerable. Fue entonces cuando recordó que, pese a todo, seguía siendo un niño.

Comenzó a sollozar, aunque no se oyó entre los insultos de los hombres. Quería que su padre estuviera presente, le curara, ahuyentara todo lo malo y le acunara en sus brazos, susurrándole que todo iba a ir bien.

Pero su padre estaba muerto.

—¡Parad ya! ¡Levantadlo, y tenedlo bien sujeto!

Los golpes cesaron. Las fuerzas habían abandonado a Leonardo, que apenas podía murmurar sonidos ininteligibles. Cuando lo posicionaron delante de Bradford, sujeto por las extremidades, notó que sólo podía ver a través de un ojo. El otro estaba tan hinchado que de haberse visto en un espejo no se habría reconocido. Escupió un amasijo de sangre mientras el hombre fornido se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él.

—Si hubieras muerto como un chico obediente no habrías pasado por todo este dolor. Has de pagar por la muerte de mis hombres —espetó con enfado mientras se ponía algo en la mano derecha. Un brillo característico ayudó a Leo a reconocer un nudillo de acero—. A estas alturas no esperes clemencia de mi.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, Leonardo levantó la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

—No quiero clemencia de un inútil que necesitó ayuda de otros tantos incompetentes para matar a un solo hombre.

Bradford abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. La tortuga vio cómo apretaba los dientes y una vena se le marcaba intensamente en la sien.

—Que así sea, entonces —sentenció con veneno.

Estiró el puño.

* * *

Agua.

Sintió cómo entraba en su garganta seca. Un acto reflejo se encargó de deglutirla, hidratando su maltrecho cuerpo. Un cuerpo demasiado débil para moverse, pero vivo a fin de cuentas. Bebía con tanta ansia que empezó a toser. Notó que algo (¿una mano?) levantaba su cabeza para que pudiera tragar con mayor facilidad.

—Bebe más lento —Le indicó una voz aguda—. A este ritmo te vas a ahogar.

«¿Mikey?», pensó, confundido. A lo mejor estaba muerto, y aquello no era más que el preludio del cielo. Claro, si es que existía un cielo para ellos.

Con un esfuerzo infinito volvió a abrir los ojos. Tenía la vista desenfocada, pero en la perifería del campo visual pudo reconocer que seguía en su celda húmeda y sucia. Una cara se mostraba frente a él, aunque no podía reconocerla bien...

—¡Hey, me alegra que sigas vivo! Pensaba que ibas a dejarme, justo cuando acabamos de conocernos.

No. No era la voz de Mikey. Ni de Donnie. Ni siquiera de Raph. Se inclinó hacia él. Lo primero que vio claramente fueron unos ojos castaño claro que le analizaban con brillante curiosidad. Leonardo inquirió, no sin cierta dificultad:

—¿Quién...eres?


	5. Reloj (D-II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Todo el mundo sabe que el tiempo es muerte, muerte que se esconde en los relojes».
> 
> Federico Fellini

**\- CAPÍTULO 4. RELOJ -**

El doctor se apartó tras un suspiro, a tiempo que retiraba la membrana del fonendoscopio del pecho de Donatello y lo ajustaba en torno a su cuello. Volvió a subirse las gafas, que amenazaban con caer de su nariz. Los ojos amarillo oscuro brillaron en un gesto de suspicacia mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla prominente.

—Auscultación cardiorrespiratoria normal —musitó para sí—. A O´Neil le gustará oír esto.

—¿Qué se supone que me gustará oír, Tyler? —Kirby acababa de abrir la puerta entornada con el hombro, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas llevando un platel repleto de comida. Su mirada se posó en Donatello, que estaba sentado en la cama. La comisura de sus labios se elevó hacia arriba, en una ligera sonrisa— Buenos días, pequeño.

Tyler frunció el ceño. La joven tortuga recordó la primera vez que le vio, entrando detrás del psicólogo con la espalda erguida y un aire de impoluta corrección. Fue el mismo día que despertó, unas pocas horas más tarde...

* * *

—Este es Tyler Rockwell. Acaba de terminar su residencia en Neurología, pero incluso desde ahora promete ser de los mejores de su generación —explicó Kirby, dándole una palmada en el hombro. El joven apretó los labios, visiblemente incómodo ante la informalidad de su compañero. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras se subía las gafas.

Acto seguido se inclinó hacia Donatello hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Le miraba con curiosidad; pero no estaba acompañada de repulsión. Era realmente un interés genuino.

—¿Has comido? ¿Te sientes mejor?

La joven tortuga miró por un momento a Kirby, y bajó la cabeza. Un rubor recorrió sus mejillas. Hacía unas horas el psicólogo entró en la habitación con un plato cuyo contenido le era desconocido. O´Neil sólo sonreía mientras le tendía la bandeja donde la comida reposaba.

— _Una sopa con la receta especial de mi familia —explicó. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto del joven, añadió—, algo ligero y suave para recuperar el apetito._

_El plato humeaba con generosidad, recién hecho como estaba. El olor hizo que tragara saliva. Realmente olía bien. Donatello miró al psicólogo con duda._

— _Lo he hecho para ti —aclaró, acariciándole la cabeza—. Prueba un poco. Si no te gusta puedo prepararte otra cosa._

_La joven tortuga movió suavemente la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Sus brazos temblaron cuando cogió la comida, pero la pudo dejar en su regazo sin derrarmarla. Tomó la cuchara y tomó un poco._

_Se quedó paralizado. Abrió los ojos al máximo. Realmente estaba..._

_Sintió de repente un calor extraño en su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a respirar agitado otra vez. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Kirby se inclinó a su lado y le apretó el hombro._

— _¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te duele algo?_

_Donatello no respondió. En su lugar asió con mayor firmeza la cuchara y tomó otro poco. Aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos volvió a asaltarle, pero no paró de comer. Él fue el primero en aprender de su padre los modales a la hora de comer, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba._

_Al ver que al pequeño no le pasaba nada malo, Kirby volvió a sentarse. Sus facciones quedaron suavizadas por el alivio mientras la tortuga se relamía con cada cucharada. Casi había olvidado lo que era comer algo hecho con cariño._

_«Gracias»_

—Le gustó mucho la sopa que le di, al parecer —Kirby respondió, devolviéndole a la realidad. Tyler asintió para sí y se levantó.

—Lo más importante ahora es que se recupere —Miró de nuevo a Donatello. El doctor pareció notar algo raro en su mirada, ya que añadió—. No te preocupes. El señor O´Neil es un gran hombre. Cuidará bien de ti.

—¡No seas modesto, Tyler! —exclamó, moviendo la mano con aspavientos—, tú fuiste el que lo trató desde el principio. Lo único que hice fue traértelo justo después de...

Donatello sabía lo que iban a decir. Poco a poco, sus últimos recuerdos antes de perder la consciencia iba volviendo a él.

_Nevaba. La oscuridad circundante, salvo alguna ventana encendida en la distancia, hacía que el suelo blanco brillara como luz fosforescente._

_Aquel silencio opresivo era solo roto por el sonido de sus pasos lentos y pesados. Ese ruido parecía resonar entre las callejuelas e incluso en su cabeza._

_Podía notar que la blancura manchaba sus ruborizadas mejillas. Sentía que el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él a cada paso que daba, pero en el último momento recuperaba el equilibrio. Sus harapos malolientes pesaban demasiado. No recordaba las capas de ropa que llevaba, pero apenas servían para paliar los escalofríos de sus extremidades. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando conservar el calor._

_Sus huesos ardían por dentro; pero era un ardor frío, metálico. Era como si su energía vital escapara por todos los poros de la piel. Deseó poder derretir la nieve que le impedía avanzar, que llegaba en aquellos momentos hasta sus rodillas._

— _...dado._

_Su vista se nubló un momento. La cabeza le comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos contra su cara. El dolor cesó un momento._

— _¡Cuidado!_

_Una voz le hablaba al otro lado de la carretera. Se inclinó, repentinamente agotado. El vaho de su aliento le impedía ver nada. Sus oídos estaban embotados, ensordecidos._

_El hombre del otro lado de la carretera intentaba abrirse paso hacia él. La nieve le impedía avanzar al ritmo que deseaba. Extendía la mano y decía algo con todos sus pulmones. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió leer sus labios._

— _Co...che —musitó para sí._

_Unas luces a la izquierda; un golpe en el costado que de no haber tenido caparazón bien podría haberle matado instantáneamente._

_Luego, silencio._

—Mañana puedo hacerle una exploración general como es debido —propuso Tyler, apartándose de Kirby—. Si no le importa acompañarme, señor O´Neil, tengo que hablar con usted de cierto asunto.

El neurólogo se fue hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, a paso firme. Kirby le susurró un «que descanses», a tiempo que lo seguía con cierta prisa.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse bruscamente. Donatello se miró las manos. Realmente había recuperado algo de color.

«¿Dónde estaréis?».

Con lentitud apretó los puños. Si alguien hubiera encontrado a sus hermanos, para bien o para mal, él lo habría sabido durante los días que había vagado por las calles. La gente estaba muy acostumbrada a escuchar fenómenos alienígenas, o incluso la existencia de animales de cuento. Sin embargo, no todos los días se encontraba un mutante real.

«Nunca pierdas la esperanza, Donatello», era una de las innumerables lecciones de su padre.

Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. Ni siquiera tuvo que apagar las luces para quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

—Ya le he dicho que no me llame Tyler —El doctor se ajustó las gafas a tiempo que se incorporaba—. Su estado general ha mejorado bastante desde la exploración de ayer. Es...fascinante —concluyó, murmurando para sí mismo.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó sin mirar a su compañero, ya que estaba centrado en llevar la bandeja a rebosar hacia la mesa. La depositó con todo el cuidado que pudo y continuó alegremente— ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros? ¡He traído café sólo, del que te gusta!

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que pasar planta con el Dr. Falco —respondió con sequedad—. Ya le veré esta tarde.

Centró el cuello de su bata. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Donatello antes de cerrar la puerta oculta suavemente. Kirby soltó un largo suspiro.

—No sé qué se le pasa por la cabeza. Será cosa de genios... venga, vamos, que el chocolate se va a enfriar.

Era extraño. Hacía unos días se encontraba perdido, comiendo de las sobras que la gente dejaba en la basura, preguntándose si llegaría a ver el día de mañana. La gente tan sólo veía a un mugriento vagabundo cuando pasaba a su lado. Aun cuando trastrabillaba por la nieve seguía sintiendo el desprecio y el rechazo taladrándole la nuca. Incluso en esa situación se sentía horriblemente afortunado. ¿Qué serían capaces de hacer si supieran que lo que se escondía bajo esas capas de harapos ni siquiera era humano?

«Pero no todos son así», pensó mientras observaba a Kirby, que en aquellos momentos se sacudía la mano. Había hecho el café tan caliente que tuvo que soltar la taza al acto. No parecía un doctor, vestido con chaqueta oscura, camisa blanca y vaqueros. Por alguna razón Donatello se sentía más calmado en su presencia. Le sorprendía aquella despreocupación y naturalidad con la que lo trataba. Parecía considerar totalmente normal desayunar con un desconocido tan peculiar como él.

Parecía que todo iba bien, ¿no?

No. Obviamente algo no iba bien en aquel panorama casi idílico. Desde que despertó el psicólogo no le preguntó nada. Ni quién era, ni cómo se llamaba, ni de dónde venía. Durante los primeros días no era consciente de eso, pero poco a poco la certeza le iba carcomiendo. Cada vez que la duda asomaba en su mente Donatello se repetía a sí mismo que no había motivo para preocuparse de esa manera.

_Es como si él no..._

Ni él mismo podía dar palabras a ese sentimiento de inquietud. Si no podía describirlo con palabras, no tenía razón de ser. Y la duda desaparecía.

Kirby simplemente mantenía esa sonrisa tranquila. Comprobaba si se encontraba mejor y hablaba de algunas banalidades de su día a día en el trabajo, entre tostadas de mantequilla y dulces varios de desayuno.

A veces le dejaba el periódico. Cuando abandonaba la habitación para pasar planta comenzaba a leer ávidamente cada palabra en busca de alguna pista sobre sus hermanos.

Nada.

Y cuando doblaba el noticiero y apoyaba la cabeza en la fría pared se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿ _Realmente_ era mejor que descubriera algo acerca de su familia?

Su vida parecía haber entrado en suspenso, reducida a aquellas cuatro paredes. Debería sentirse a salvo y tranquilo, pero la incertidumbre no paraba de asaltarle, haciéndole preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Estaba tan sumergido en la monotonía que Donatello conocía ya a la perfección los horarios de guardia de los dos doctores.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Donatello parpadeó. Cavilando en sus pensamientos se había quedado mirando un punto perdido en el pecho de Kirby.

—No has probado nada —observó, preocupado—. ¿No tienes hambre?

Apretó los dientes. El adulto iría posteriormente a pasar planta, para luego volver por la noche a hablar otro rato. Después le dejaría dormir para traer el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Otro día más. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Otro día más con preguntas. Otro día más sin respuestas.

Se sentía horriblemente frustrado. Como si intentara escalar una pared lisa una y otra vez, sin tener ninguna otra opción para salir adelante.

Sus dedos se crisparon. Notó en su abdomen que algo caliente se rompía, y su contenido se extendía como lava por todo su cuerpo. Intentaba contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando esa sensación llegó a su garganta sintió la necesidad de gritar.

—Hey... —El hombre se levantó. Rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse al lado del mutante— ¿Estás enfadado por algo?

Donatello miró un momento a Kirby antes de bajar la cabeza. No era capaz de comprender por qué, pero estaba enfadado con él. No podía dirigirle la mirada sin sentir que se le revolvía el estómago. Una parte de sí mismo se horrorizó ante eso.

Pero otros sentimientos le asaltaban con mayor fuerza.

—Mírame —habló con seriedad al ver que Donatello no hacía nada por responder—. Hay algo que te preocupa, lo veo...

«¡No sabes nada!», exclamó Donatello para sí. Sus ojos brillaron. La sensación era cada vez más difícil de contener. Su pecho comenzó a ascender y descender, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Por qué le tenían retenido a escondidas de todos? ¿Qué  _sentido_ tenía que siguiera vivo? En aquellos momentos tenía las mismas posibilidades que cuando no encontraba ningún sitio donde dejarse caer muerto. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que estaba haciendo lo que estaba en su mano para encontrar a su familia? ¿Qué opciones tenía más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes?

Su vida podía describirse en un tablero de ajedrez. Todas las piezas enemigas le tenían rodeado sin otorgarle el jaque mate. Era su turno de mover...

Pero no podía. No tenía opción.

_Ahogado._

Y el hombre seguía respondiendo con esa sonrisa. Como si no pasara nada. Como si no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse.

Notó algo en su hombro. Era la mano de Kirby. Apretaba suavemente mientras susurraba algo. Pero no lo escuchaba. Su atención estaba centrada en aquella mano que repentinamente había dejado de ser amiga.

Aquella mano que se había convertido en una amenaza.

El grito reverberó en la habitación. La silla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras Donatello empujaba al psicólogo de su lado con todas las fuerzas que disponía. Kirby soltó un quejido cuando su espalda golpeó la pared opuesta. Algo brilló de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. La tortuga se levantó y apretó los puños, dispuesta a combatir.

—¡NO! —exclamó O´Neil.

Donatello tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que no era por él. Algo en aquel tono de voz hizo que se desinflara por dentro.

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Sentía como si hubiera recuperado su cuerpo del control de una entidad ajena a la suya. Vio a Kirby a los pies de la cama, arrodillado. Allí había ido a parar el objeto que salió despedido de su chaqueta. Se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo cuya cubierta de cristal se había roto en varios pedazos. Su mirada, normalmente afable, estaba teñida de tristeza. De repente parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. De un segundo a otro se había vuelto tan...  _vulnerable._ Algo le decía a Donatello que había hecho mucho más daño del que pretendía.

La adrenalina le abandonó, y con ello las fuerzas. Cayó de rodillas mientras se abrazaba, con la expresión desencajada por la conmoción.

¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

Miró al psicólogo, que había cogido lo que quedaba del reloj y lo sostenía con ambas manos. Aunque la manecilla de las horas estaba detenida en el doce, la de los minutos oscilaba al ritmo de los segundos en un hueco entre el dos y el tres. Kirby inspiró y espiró. Cerró los ojos y apretó el reloj contra su pecho, con delicadeza.

—Lo siento...

Fue una disculpa quebrada. Dos palabras que casi rompían un silencio tenso. De la manera más inesperada había recuperado el habla. En otras circunstancias se habría alegrado; pero ahora no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

¿De qué valía decir algo cuando las palabras no tenían manera de reparar el daño hecho?

—No quería hacerlo, de verdad —habló con lentitud. Se sentía raro, pronunciando más de dos palabras seguidas después de semanas—. Puedo...puedo construir otro reloj si quieres. Sé de...

—No —interrumpió con una brusquedad impropia de él—. No puedes.

Hubo una pausa que a Donatello se le hizo eterna. Justo cuando pensaba que Kirby iba a darle como un caso perdido, comenzó a hablar:

—Me lo regaló mi mujer hace años —explicó en un tono tranquilo, pero firme—. Fue el día de nuestra boda. Recuerdo cuando me lo tendió, envuelto en seda blanca. Estábamos en el jardín de su casa familiar, a las afueras de Northampton. El viento mecía sus cabellos rubios, y sus ojos verdes... —Hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza. Tenía la vista perdida en el infinito un tiempo que sólo él conocía. Sonrió de manera nostálgica—. «Lo pasado ha huído, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo», me dijo con esa energía tan suya. Siempre le habían encantado los proverbios. Sentía entonces que el mundo era nuestro, que esta alegría que nos acompañaba jamás desaparecería. Pasado, presente y futuro se concentraban en ese momento. Incluso tengo una hija —añadió, dirigiéndole la mirada. El joven parpadeó, sorprendido. Kirby nunca le había hablado de su familia hasta entonces—. Se llama April. Tiene once años. Supongo que más o menos tendrás la misma edad. Es un torbellino naranja que no para de ir de un lado para otro, preguntando por todo lo que le rodea hasta que obtiene una respuesta. Somos como dos gotas de agua, pero su carácter es el mismo que el de su madre. Creo que os llevaríais bien.

»Sin embargo... —habló más bajo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca, aunque no pareció dolerle. Suspiró profundamente, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Ocurrió hace cinco años. No hacía viento, pero sí frío. Era una noche tranquila como muchas.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándose el cabello. Éste comenzaba a tener entradas propias de la edad.

—Fue un infierno. Cristales rotos, gritos... Nuestra casa estaba en llamas. Bajamos las escaleras con el corazon en un puño. Mi mujer sujetaba a April en sus brazos, envuelta en sábanas. Tenía mucha fiebre, y apenas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los recuerdos que habíamos criado juntos se desmoronaban, consumidos por el fuego, convertidos en cenizas que jamás podrían recomponerse. Aún no sé cómo pudimos salir al exterior.

»Y fue entonces cuando vimos  _algo._ Se nos cayó el alma a los pies cuando aquella cosa se acercaba. Era un hombre, pero sus ojos brillaban en un morado que no podía considerarse humano. No parecía sentir el fuego, ni tampoco mostraba signos de temor. A la primera silueta se unieron varias, que sobresalían de las llamas como si fueran monstruos de ultratumba. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero decididos, hacia nosotros. Nos dirigimos al coche, pero el capó estaba ardiendo. Correr hasta la carretera era nuestra única opción. La copa de los árboles cubrían la luna, sumergiéndonos en la más profunda oscuridad a cada paso. Más de una vez nos tropezamos con las raíces. Las ramas tampoco nos permitían avanzar. A nuestras espaldas oíamos pasos apresurados. Ninguno de los dos miramos atrás, pero sabíamos que poco a poco iban acercándose. April iba poniéndose peor. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

»Salimos del bosque. La carretera estaba a menos de cien metros, pero teníamos que subir antes una cuesta rocosa bastante escarpada. Subí la primera roca, no sin dificultades. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era imposible llegar a la cima sin que nos atraparan...

— _¡Coge a April! ¡Vamos! —gritó con urgencia, tendiéndole a la niña tanto como sus brazos le permitían estirarse._

_Kirby se inclinó. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero finalmente pudo sostener a la pequeña. Su corazón se encogió al notar el tacto febril de su piel. La dejó a su lado, medio inconsciente como estaba, y acercó la mano hacia su mujer. Justo en ese momento un grito agudo, cortante e inhumano perforó la noche estrellada. Eran_ ellos.

— _¡Harriet, dame la mano! —exclamó mientras estiraba su brazo tanto como podía._

_Pero no se movió. En su lugar tensó los hombros. Con la cabeza gacha dio un paso hacia atrás. Y otro._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, horrorizado._

_Su mujer inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir Kirby juró ver reflejado el cielo y las estrellas..._

_No. No solo era eso._

_Vio el primer beso que compartieron, cuando aún eran adolescentes. Vio el día que le propuso matrimonio, en el baile de graduación de la Universidad. Vio las noches que pasaban abrazados, observando las constelaciones. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron en sus vidas transcurrieron como una película acelerada._

— _Siempre te querré..._

_El hombre dejó de respirar, mientras ella seguía mirándole con infinito cariño. Otro grito desgarró sus oídos, esta vez más cercano._

— _No... —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Abandonó todo atisbo de miedo. Una paz interior suavizó sus facciones. Dos lágrimas brillantes recorrieron sus mejillas sucias y arañadas por las ramas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero las contuvo entrecruzándolas sobre su pecho. Los hombros de Kirby se convulsionaban en un sollozo desconsolado; pero no apartaba la vista de Harriet. Jamás lo haría._

_Susurró algo. Dos palabras inaudibles, pero Kirby pudo leer sus labios con total claridad._

_«Sé feliz»._

_Y sonrió._

_Unas manos brillantes sobresalieron de la oscuridad que la envolvía. Con brutalidad se aferraron a las extremidades de la mujer, desgarrando partes de su ropa. No profirió ningún grito de dolor. No desvió la mirada de Kirby en ningún momento._

_No dejó de sonreír._

— _¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Gritó hasta que su aliento se extinguió. A lo lejos se había detenido un coche policía, que pasaba casualmente por allí. Su dueño comenzaba a bajar la cuesta, llamándole a pleno pulmón._

_Pero Kirby no respondió. Su mirada seguía clavada allí donde segundos antes Harriet sonreía._

_Lo único que había ahora era silencio._

Donatello espiró. No sabía desde cuando había contenido la respiración. Kirby permaneció en silencio. Su expresión era inescrutable, escondida bajo una cortina de sombra. Con lentitud fue levantándose.

—La policía fue a nuestra casa, pero aparte del incendio no encontraron nada. Tampoco había rastro, ni de mi mujer ni de los que se la llevaron. Nos mudamos aquí, a Nueva York. Quería alejarme tanto como era posible de todo aquello. April estuvo sin hablar una semana. Se pasaba las tardes mirando por la ventana de su habitación, como si esperara ver a su madre sonriendo a la vuelta de la esquina. No le conté nada acerca de aquellos seres de ojos morados. No fui capaz. De hecho, no se lo conté a nadie. Y cuando pasó el tiempo sin ningún altercado relacionado con ellos, decidí pasar página; pero quizá...

Tendió de nuevo el reloj, mostrándoselo a Donatello.

—Las manecillas dejaron de avanzar. Se quedaron estancadas. Algo me dice... me dice que fue desde el momento que me separaron de Harriet. La gente me pregunta por qué no lo arreglo; pero creo que eso sería como traicionarla. Soy como esa manecilla grande: intento avanzar y avanzar, pero no puedo.

Dejó caer el brazo mientras guardaba de nuevo el reloj. «Entonces estaba roto de antes», concluyó interiormente. Se sintió un poco aliviado de pensar que no había hecho que el reloj se parara.

—Así es como te sientes, ¿verdad?

El pequeño permaneció en silencio, compungido. Kirby dio una vuelta en redondo, observando la habitación.

—Confinado en estas cuatro paredes, sin hacer nada. Sin poder buscar a tus hermanos. Sin obtener respuestas. Parado en el tiempo —Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Hundió la cabeza en sus manos— ¿Crees que no he hecho nada por ti? ¿Es eso? Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca incumplo mis promesas. Si supieras las personas a las que he llegado a preguntar... sin encontrar nada —Donatello se levantó, pero quedó donde estaba, indeciso—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tendría que haber dicho algo, aunque no estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionarías. Quería que cuando supieras algo de tu familia fuera algo bueno...pero obvié todo lo demás. Me empeñé tanto en protegerte de la verdad que te hice daño.

La tortuga esperó a que continuara hablando, pero permaneció en silencio. Aquel hombre le estaba mostrando su lado más vulnerable, un lado que no había contado a nadie más. Y sin embargo...

Recordó a Leonardo. Al igual que Harriet, quedó atrás para que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad de vivir. Kirby y él compartían aquella  _conexión_ que trascendía más allá de todo raciocinio. De repente sintió una oleada de empatía por él.

Se acercó con timidez hasta quedar a su lado. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándosela suavemente. Kirby le miró, extrañado.

—Donatello —respondió en voz baja, esbozando una suave sonrisa—. Me llamo Donatello; pero puedes llamarme Donnie.

Pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero no tardó en responder al gesto y poner una mano sobre la suya.

—Encantado de conocerte, Donnie. De verdad.

Años más tarde, hombre y tortuga comprendieron que aquello marcó un antes y un después.

* * *

Fuera estaba nevando. Al menos eso parecía desde la ventana de la sala de espera del hospital presbiteriano. Tyler terminó de leer el periódico. En primera plana se podía ver un OVNI. Según los más sensacionalistas, la presencia de alienígenas podía explicar las alteraciones electromagnéticas aisladas en ciertos distritos neoyorquinos. A Rockwell le sonaba todo al rollo paranormal de siempre, ensalzado con palabras técnicas. Eso, partiendo de que la foto enviada por algún aficionado fuera real, y no una edición chapucera.

—¿Entonces ha recuperado la capacidad de hablar? ¿Y te ha dicho que se llama Donatello?

El psicólogo asintió, sin desviar la mirada. Algo le hacía sospechar a Tyler que O´Neil había omitido ciertos detalles, pero decidió no insistir.

—Interesante —murmuró, poniéndose a su lado. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio, mirando las construcciones cubiertas de nieve—. No sé cuánto tiempo podré ocultar esto a los jefes de servicio. Confían la excusa que les planteó de un paciente delicado que no puede ver a nadie más, pero los demás están haciendo preguntas incómodas... ¿Me está escuchando?

O´Neil no respondió de inmediato. Antes de hacerlo, Tyler supo que se trataba de otra de sus ideas excéntricas o descabelladas. Siempre era así, al margen de las normas y protocolos establecidos.

—Voy a traerla conmigo mañana. Creo que a él...a los dos les vendrá bien conocerse.

—¿De quién habla?

—¿De quién va a ser? —contraatacó, dirigiéndole una mirada a medio camino entre la obviedad y la decisión.

Tyler tardó un segundo en saber a quién se refería.

Definitivamente, tratar con un personaje como Kirby O´Neil podía ser exasperante.


	6. Morir (L-III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nadie es tan joven que no pueda morir hoy». 
> 
> Francesco Petrarca

**\- CAPÍTULO 5. MORIR -**

—¿Quién...eres?

Parpadeó. Lentamente, los rasgos de su salvador fueron haciéndose más nítidos. Éste ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable. En sus manos llevaba una cantimplora abierta. La dejó a un lado, mostrando a Leonardo unos brazos bastante finos para tratarse de un adulto. Encogió sus pequeños hombros:

—El cocinero me llama ladronzuela, pero para ti soy simplemente Karai.

Volvió a parpadear. Se trataba de alguien que tendría su edad, más o menos. Tenía el pelo corto, con dos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su cara aún redondeada por la niñez. Leonardo había visto niños humanos en las películas de la tarde con sus hermanos; pero aquella era la primera vez que trataba con uno.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

El chico le mostró un pequeño objeto metálico. Por el resplandor parecía una...

—Llave— terminó, en tono pícaro—. Tokka siempre se duerme en sus guardias. Tendré que devolverla después, pero ni se dará cuenta —Al ver que el quelonio no respondía añadió, pinchándole— ¿No dices nada? ¿No te han enseñado que dejar a una señorita sin respuesta es de mala educación? —añadió en tono bromista.

«Es una chica», concluyó, sorprendido. Karai tuvo que notar algo en su expresión, pues se apartó un momento mientras empezaba a reír sonoramente.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó cuando terminó— No te preocupes, muchos piensan que soy un chico con estos pelos. Eso sí, eres el primero que se pone así de rojo al enterarse...

Fue entonces cuando notó el rubor que recorría sus mejillas. Por un momento olvidó su situación y se echó a un lado. Encogió las piernas y entre ellas escondió la cabeza, avergonzado. La chica se inclinó hacia él y le zarandeó el hombro.

—¡Oh, venga, tan solo bromeaba! —al ver que no respondía, continuó a modo de provocación—. Me habían dicho que aquí tenían preso al último genin* de Hamato Yoshi y me encuentro esto...

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como una jarra de agua fría. De repente recordó por qué estaba ahí. Por qué le tenían retenido. El sentido por el que aún seguía vivo desde aquel fatídico día. Tensando sus brazos tanto como podía empezó a arrastrarse. Le daba igual la dirección, simplemente quería alejarse de Karai.

—¿Qué haces?

—...jame —escupió, sin volverse a mirarla. Estiró el brazo otra vez y volvió a tirar de su cuerpo. A los dos segundos tuvo que dejarse caer, exhausto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Déjame! —exclamó, echando el aire que quedaba de sus pulmones. Movió la cabeza hacia Karai. Sus labios estaban tensados en una mueca— Déjame morir.

Su vista se nubló un instante. Leonardo pudo frotarse los ojos a tiempo antes de que le viera llorar. Karai se quedó donde estaba. La luz incidía detrás de ella, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Desvió la mirada ligeramente a un lado. Cuando habló lo hizo en un tono grave.

—¿Por qué quieres morir?

Leonardo no respondió de inmediato. Cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras pareció recuperar por unos momentos su antigua fuerza de antaño.

—Prefiero eso a unirme a vosotros.

* * *

**Día cero**

—Que así sea, entonces —sentenció Bradford con veneno.

Leonardo se preparó para recibir el puñetazo que le desencajaría la mandíbula. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, el dolor le dejaría inconsciente.

—¡ALTO!

Detuvo el puño a centímetros del quelonio. Rápidamente se volvió a la figura que resaltaba en la entrada del laboratorio e hincó una rodilla.

—Maestro Shredder —saludó, inclinando la cabeza en gesto de respeto.

Éste no respondió. Cuando dio el primer paso su capa ondeó suavemente, otorgándole una mayor presencia de la que ya poseía. Caminaba hacia Bradford sin prisa, pero sus pasos de metal resonaban en aquellas cuatro paredes. El fuego marcaba la silueta del que parecía ser el jefe de los ninjas. Al igual que Bradford, portaba una armadura tachonada, pero sus puntas estaban aún más afiladas. El casco llevaba un ornamento de tres puntas. Paró frente a su subordinado y miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba:

—Hoy es un día que será recordado en la historia del Clan del Pie —Su voz grave retumbaba en el casco, haciendo que no pareciera humana—. Bradford, serás recompensado con los mayores honores.

—No tengo palabras para describir mi gratitud, maestro.

Leonardo querría haber gritado, abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre, el culpable de la muerte de su padre. Sentía que sus fibras musculares se contraían dolorosamente, apurando las energías que le restaban para llevar a cabo su cometido. Intentó dar un paso, pero los ninjas que lo retenían le sujetaron con mayor fuerza, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Shredder se volvió hacia él. No podría hacerle nada, pero sí manifestar todo el odio que contenía. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a establecer contacto visual...

Lo primero que sintió fue miedo. Un miedo instintivo, primitivo, de la presa que enfrentaba un depredador imbatible. Quizá era ese ojo blanco, rodeado de piel quemada. Quizá era esa mirada que parecía penetrar en lo más profundo, descubriendo los rincones más intimos de su mente. Con el simple hecho de mirarle sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

—¿Éste es el único que ha quedado? —preguntó a Bradford, sin desviar ni un momento la mirada del quelonio.

—Sí, maestro. Los demás han huido por las alcantarillas. Iba a acabar con él ahora mismo.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero tampoco se movió. Leonardo observó que su ojo sano se fijó un instante a su derecha, donde estaban esparcidos los cadáveres de aquellos a los que abatió antes de ser apaleado.

—¿Los ha matado él?

—Fue un momento de resistencia, pero le redujimos inmediatamente.

Shredder frunció el ceño. Permaneció un momento en silencio, como si estuviera cavilando algo.

—Soltadle —ordenó a los ninjas que le retenían.

Cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras notaba que la sangre volvía a circular en sus extremidades entumecidas. A duras penas consiguió quedar de rodillas, con los hombros caídos. Leonardo oyó un sonido rápido, como si muchas espadas se desenfundaran a la vez. Vio cómo el filo de unas largas garras de metal se posaban bajo su barbilla y le obligaban a levantar la cabeza.

—Dime tu nombre, tortuga.

No respondió de inmediato. Su expresión marcaba una mueca desdibujada por el enfado. Aquellos ojos azules brillaban en consonancia con el fuego cuando volvió a enfrentarse a esa mirada metálica.

—Leonardo.

—Leonardo —repitió Shredder, en un tono amenazante—. Hamato Yoshi, tu maestro, ha abandonado este mundo. Tus compañeros te han abandonado a tu suerte. Ahora mismo estás totalmente solo.

»Sin embargo, estoy sorprendido. Cuesta creer que alguien tan pequeño e insignificante como tú pudo acabar con dos de mis mejores hombres. Tampoco huiste, dando la espalda al enemigo como un cobarde haría.

Bajó la garra de metal, liberando al quelonio de sus filos cortantes.

—Tienes el potencial para convertirte en un gran guerrero. El Clan del Pie sería capaz de perdonar tu sucio pasado y otorgarte una nueva vida. Piensa en tu honor, el honor que has perdido...

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Leonardo abrió los ojos al máximo. Dudó por un momento si en realidad había perdido el juicio. ¿Cómo podía...? ¿Cómo era capaz de...?

_Me dio un buen motivo para escupirle en la cara mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre._

—¿Honor? ¿Me hablas de honor? —La última palabra la soltó en un grito—. ¡Nunca me uniría a los que mataron a mi padre ¡NUNCA!

—Estás cegado por ese estúpido sentimentalismo de Hamato —espetó Shredder, extendiendo el brazo en gesto acusador—. Quizá una celda te haga entrar en razón —se volvió a Bradford— ¡Buscad a los otros y traedme sus cabezas! Da igual que sean niños. No tengais piedad.

—Sí, mi señor —Tras una leve inclinación dio unas señas a sus compañeros y se dispersaron por las diversas salidas de la sala.

—¡No! —Leo se arrastró, suplicante— Podéis hacer conmigo lo que queráis. Torturarme, matarme, mutilarme... pero dejadles en paz. No han tenido nada que ver en tu venganza.

Los hombros de Shredder comenzaron a convulsionarse en una risa que hizo vibrar el corazón de la tortuga. En un parpadeo se acercó bruscamente a ella y le cogió de la mandíbula.

—Es hora de que vayas a dormir, Leonardo.

Notó un fuerte impacto en la cabeza. Después todo fue negro.

* * *

—Desperté cuando me llevaban de camino a esta celda —terminó de contar Leonardo, en un susurro—. Intenté resistirme, pero estaba demasiado débil.

Karai seguía donde estaba, insondable.

—Yo ya...yo ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir. Mi padre está muerto, mis hermanos también. No hay momento en el que no desee reunirme con ellos. Lo he perdido todo.

— _Omae!*_  —cortó bruscamente.

En un parpadeo la kunoichi se plantó al lado de Leonardo. Su cara estaba desfigurada en una mueca de enfado. El quelonio se incorporó hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared, dispuesto a «enfrentarse» a ella.

—¡¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?! —Levantó el pie y empezó a presionar el pecho de la tortuga— ¡Eres un egoísta! No puedes considerarte un guerrero y pensar de esa manera.

La tortuga intentó reír, pero quedó en un ronco jadeo. «Eso, enfádate conmigo. Pégame. Con un poco de suerte quizá muera hoy».

Así podría reunirse con su familia.

La chica apartó el pie. Leonardo vio por el rabillo del ojo que levantaba el puño. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, preparándose para el golpe...

Y este no llegó. Llegó un momento en el que sólo oía su propia respiración. Con recelo los fue abriendo de nuevo. Karai seguía frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?

—No los encontraron.

Leonardo parpadeó.

—Rastrearon las alcantarillas de arriba abajo, pero no había rastro de tus hermanos. Estén donde estén, al menos no han muerto en manos del Clan del Pie.

El quelonio soltó un suspiro lastimero. Jamás pensó que el alivio pudiera sentirse como una punzada de dolor. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón aún palpitaba. El hecho de que sus hermanos _podían_ estar vivos, a salvo...

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no lo haces para reirte de mi?

—No puedes saberlo. Tienes que confiar en mi palabra. —Leonardo volvió a fruncir el ceño. La kunoichi resopló y se revolvió el cabello—. Mira, tú...

—Leonardo.

—Leonardo —repitió—. Ante estas cosas siempre he pensado lo mismo: «Si no hay cadáver, no hay muerto». No, no me mires con esa cara. Lo que quiero decir es que, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no hay motivos por los que pensar que estás sólo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Pudrirme en estas cuatro paredes?

La chica rebuscó en un minúsculo macuto que llevaba en el costado. Sacó algo envuelto en servilletas. Lentamente las fue quitando una a una hasta revelar una bola de arroz. El olor a comida recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a babear, pero antes sacudió la cabeza. Karai se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura.

—Vivir —respondió, tendiéndole la comida—. Ser fuerte y aguantar hasta que la última esperanza se haya perdido.

La tortuga se mordió el labio inferior. Levantó la mano izquierda, pero con la otra la retuvo. Quería comer. Quería  _vivir,_ pero...

—Era como un padre para ti, ¿verdad? —murmuró Karai. Por primera vez Leonardo la buscó con la mirada, sorprendido. No esperaba aquel comentario— ¿Qué crees que él querría que eligieras?

_Si algo os llegara a separar, pensad que ese vínculo será el que os guíe de vuelta..._

Lentamente, pero con decisión, cogió la bola de arroz. Se la llevó a la boca y pegó un gran bocado. Notó que su estómago volvía a rugir, esta vez de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos mientras salivaba aquellos nutrientes milagrosos y tragaba, alojándolos en su interior.

—Vivir —murmuró para sí, entre bocado y bocado—, voy a vivir.

Karai se sentó a su lado, viendo cómo devoraba aquel insignificante tentempié como si se le fuera la vida en ello. El quelonio no pudo verla, pero esbozó una amplia sonrisa.


	7. Hermano (R-II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «A veces ser un hermano es incluso mejor que ser un superhéroe». 
> 
> Marc Brown.

**"** **You are my sunshine - Johnny Cash"**

* * *

**\- CAPÍTULO 6. HERMANO. -**

El silencio de la noche tan sólo era interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera a unos pocos metros de su jaula. Si aguzaba un poco el oído también podía escuchar la profunda respiración de sus compañeros animales, que dormitaban atrapados entre aquellos barrotes de hierro.

Raphael, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada a mediodía. Miró hacia la gran silueta oscura que era la palestra. Horas más tarde el tigre de bengala lo devoraría delante de una multitud hambrienta de sangre y vísceras...

Los nervios volvieron a asaltarle. Apretó el puño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra los barrotes. A aquellas alturas no importaba que su amo viniera a "sedarle". Apenas le daban más que unos trozos de pan para mantenerlo vivo. Recordaba con rencor la vez que, sediento, suplicó a su amo que le diera agua. Éste volvió con una cantimplora que le pasó entre las barras de hierro. Cuando terminó de beber añadió, radiante:

—No sabía que a los de tu especie les gustara el pis de caballo.

Le daba igual todo. No sobreviviría mucho más tiempo. Al menos el dolor por el golpe le distraía de esos pensamientos.

Miró el cielo. Aquella noche era espectacular. A excepción de la hoguera todas las demás luces estaban apagadas. La Vía Láctea se veía con demasiada claridad para ser real.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquello era irónico,  _demasiado_ irónico.

—Es precioso —murmuró para alguien que no estaba presente. Se frotó los ojos, que se habían puesto amenazadoramente brillantes. Pese a eso, siguió con la cabeza bien alta. Su voz se quebró en la última palabra—. Este era tu sueño, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Cuatro pequeños hermanos estaban sentados, expectantes, en torno a la televisión del salón de la Guarida. En ella estaban emitiendo una de las películas favoritas del más pequeño._

—Mira las estrellas  _—Mufasa, el gran Rey León, mostraba a su hijo el firmamento—._ Los grandes reyes del pasado nos miran desde allí. Cuando te sientas solo, recuerda que esos reyes siempre estarán ahí para guiarte... Y yo también.

— _¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Mikey, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro— ¿Los reyes tortuga nos estarán mirando desde las estrellas también?_

— _Los grandes reyes del pasado no existen, Mikey —replicó Donnie en tono cansino._

— _¡Eso no lo puedes saber! —contraatacó Se levantó y extendió los brazos hacia arriba— Llevamos toda nuestra vida sin ver lo que hay más allá de este techo. Si sigues diciendo esas cosas los reyes tortuga se van a enfadar._

_Donatello puso los ojos en blanco y siguió viendo la película, al igual que Leonardo._

— _Algún día saldremos de aquí. Jugaremos en la nieve y veremos las estrellas—prometió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Raphael. Añadió esperanzado— ¿Tú me crees, Raph? ¿Estarías ahí para verlas conmigo?_

* * *

—Fui el único que te escuchó. Eras tan pequeño, pero lo dijiste con tanta convicción... —sonrió con tristeza

Se incorporó de rodillas. Apretó su cara contra el hierro, todo con tal de observar mejor el firmamento.

—Son preciosas, Mikey. ¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante de allí? —señaló en el cielo— Podría ser la Cruz del Sur. Creo que Donnie la llamaba así, sí. Y esa de allí...esa de allí...

Su sonrisa se disipó. Sintió el impulso de gritar, pero pudo taparse la boca a tiempo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cuando tomó aire dejó escapar un sollozo. Antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo encogido en la jaula, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Mikey, Mikey, Mikey... —susurró, como si fuera una plegaria.

Él era el único culpable.

El culpable que desfiguró esos ojos azules que siempre le daban los buenos días. Silenció las risas que rompían la soledad de La Guarida. Mutiló aquella pequeña figura que asomaba en la puerta de su habitación, por culpa de una pesadilla. Extinguió aquella calidez que, agradecida, susurraba un «gracias» al sentirse amado. Mancilló aquel amor inocente y puro...

Hubo una vez en la que Raphael se encerró en su habitación tras una discusión con Splinter. Leonardo y Donatello pasaron de él, sin ganas de enfrentarse a su ira imbatible. Era Mikey, solamente Mikey, el que no cesó de golpear la puerta hasta que salió y gritó que lo dejara en paz.

Pero él no se asustó. Solamente le siguió mirando, sonriente, mientras su hermano mayor decía cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Y cuando terminó exhausto el pequeño se acercó a él y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

«Todo está bien, hermano» susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. «Todo va bien»

Nunca había sido consciente de eso. Podía pegarle, podía insultarle, incluso humillarle. Pero Mikey siempre sonreía.

Siempre le querría.

—Yo también te quiero Mikey —Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que acrecentar su dolor—. Pero nunca te lo dije. Siempre te estaba gritando y pegando... Lo único que quiero... —inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse—. Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo.

—¿Y luego dices que soy el tonto de la familia? ¿No ves que estoy aquí?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y miró al frente. En la jaula, sentado a su lado, Michelangelo le dirigía una mirada radiante. Raphael abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sentía la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? No veo ninguno por aquí... —Miró a su alrededor confundido.

Parpadeó. Se olvidó de respirar mientras extendía una mano hasta tocarle la mejilla. Pudo notar su tacto suave, ver esas pecas que le salieron desde los dos años. Bajó la vista a su pecho, que ascendía y descendía con la respiración, tranquilo.

No había rastro de aquel horrible agujero.

Se abalanzó sobre Mikey mientras este soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa. Su olor era el mismo de siempre. No sabía cómo, pero estaba ahí. Con él.

¿Acaso era un sueño?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Perdóname. —suplicó, con la cabeza escondida en su hombro.

—¿De qué te tienes que disculpar, Raphie? —Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, en tono cariñoso.

No respondió de inmediato. Apretó al pequeño aún más contra su pecho, intentando acercarse a aquel corazón palpitante que parecía devolverle la vida. Cada palabra que pronunció le martilleó como la insana realidad; pero debía hacerlo. Debía disculparse.

—Por mi culpa...

_Tú estás muerto._

* * *

**Día cero**

Michelangelo se escurrió en uno de los charcos de las alcantarillas. Raphael volvió sobre sus pasos y le ayudó a levantarse. En cuanto estuvo de pie se aferró a su brazo, tembloroso.

—Tengo miedo Raphie —sollozó.

Éste no respondió. En su lugar tiró de él y siguieron corriendo lo más silenciosamente que podían. Minutos atrás estaban agazapados, detrás de uno de los antiguos vagones de metro. Poco habían tardado en empezar a seguirles. La luz de las linternas pasaban a milímetros de ellos, haciendo que los tres hermanos se encogieran más.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Donatello. Raphael podía oler su miedo, pero el genio intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma. Casi lo conseguía— Nos van a atrapar a este ritmo.

—Leo... —Mikey tenía la cabeza escondidas en sus rodillas, intentando contener las lágrimas.

El cerebro del ninja de rojo bullía, intentando encontrar una solución. A él nunca se le habia dado bien la estrategia. Eso era tarea del genio, pero actualmente estaba demasiado bloqueado para actuar.

Se atrevió a mirar por encima del escondite. Los hombres estaban dispersos a lo largo de la galería. Si avanzaban todos en la misma dirección, su campo de acción se vería verdaderamente reducido.

Sin embargo...

—La antigua salida de metro —propuso. Oyó unos pasos rodeando el vagón. Se les agotaba el tiempo—. Si llegamos allí podremos escapar —dudó un momento antes de añadir el quid de la cuestión—. Separándonos tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen.

—¿Separarnos? —repitió Donatello, conteniendo una exclamación.

—No está demasiado lejos. Yendo por las alcantarillas tardaríamos algo más, pero no nos expondríamos tanto.

Una parte de su conciencia recordó las palabras de Leonardo. «Alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie».

«Sólo será por un rato», respondió en silencio, excusándose. «Mira a nuestro alrededor y verás que no tenemos ninguna opción».

Donatello trató de ralentizar su respiración. Cerró los ojos un instante y asintió.

—Yo... saldré primero. Si vamos todos a la vez podríamos llamar la atención —explicó indeciso. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando alternativamente a Raphael y Mikey. Antes de ser conscientes, ambos se encontraban inmersos en un abrazo suyo. Mikey suplicó que no se fuera, a lo que Donnie respondió dándole un beso en la frente. Raphael permaneció en silencio, sintiendo en cada centímetro de su piel el tacto de su hermano.

«Idiota», frunció el ceño. «No me vengas con sentimentalismos. No, no es la última vez que nos vamos a ver»

Y aun así, no pudo evitar sentir cómo una parte de su alma se desgarraba.

Tras una última mirada gateó hacia la salida del vagón hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Mikey quedó abrazado de sí mismo, sorbiéndose los mocos. Comenzó a temblar.

—¿Mikey?

Éste hundió la cabeza en su pecho. El mayor se apartó un poco, pero siguió pegado a él.

—Yo no...no...—Sacudió la cabeza. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentía su respiración—. No quiero ir sólo, Raphie. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me dejes.

El mayor sintió una punzada de dolor. Michelangelo no tenía ninguna manera de escapar sólo de allí. Parecía tan pequeño y vulnerable...

—Está bien —concedió—. Te vienes conmigo.

Y ahí estaban. Raphael sólo miraba atrás para comprobar que le seguía el ritmo. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. No obstante, dar un paso tras otro de manera mecánica era más fácil que enfrentar sus propios sentimientos. Podía explotar en cualquier momento, y la única manera de evitarlo era correr. Daba igual hacia dónde. Simplemente correr.

—¡Raphie! —exclamó Michelangelo.

Su hermano se volvió. Estaba arrodillado con una mano en el pecho. El vaho de su aliento jadeante ocultaba en parte sus ojos llorosos.

—No puedo más. Estoy muy cansado. Un momento. Sólo un momento —suplicó, sin aire para poder completar una frase.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Apretó tanto los puños que clavó sus uñas en la carne. Algo debió de cambiar en su expresión, ya que el pequeño ladeó la cabeza

—¿Raph, estás bien? —preguntó— ¿Te duele algo?

Miró a Mikey, cuyos ojos brillaban de preocupación; pero también de miedo, de incertidumbre, de sufrimiento.

_Alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie._

Explotó.

El grito reverberó en las paredes de las alcantarillas. El pequeño se levantó, asustado.

—¡Raph! —exclamó asustado, pero no le hizo caso. En su lugar empezó a golpearse de cabeza contra la pared— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Intentó tirar de él, pero Raphael era mucho más fuerte.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA LEONARDO HAMATO! —escupió en una explosión. Apoyó la frente sangrante contra la fría piedra mientras la arañaba con sus manos, impotente— ¡¿Que alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie?! ¿Y tú qué? ¿Quién te cuida a ti? ¡¿EH?! ¿Acaso te crees que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana? ¡Que sepas que eres...que eres...! —Golpeó el puño contra la pared. Continuó, alzando cada vez más la voz— ¡¿Por qué me dejas de lado?! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte el héroe?! ¡Odio que siempre lo intentes acaparar todo! ¡Odio ese orgullo tuyo! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!

—¡BASTA!

Notó que alguien le abrazaba por el cuello y apretaba con firmeza. Aquel gesto de Mikey le había pillado tan desprevenido que dejó de gritar.

—No te hagas más daño, por favor —susurró suplicante. El ninja de rojo abrió la boca pero no dijo nada—. Yo también estoy preocupado por Leo, pero debemos confiar en él y en Splinter. Los dos son ninjas muy muy fuertes. Seguro que salen de esta, seguro...

Raphael, con torpeza, fue levantando los brazos hasta rodear al pequeño.

«Soy un egoísta» se reprochó en silencio mientras hundía la cara en su hombro. Estaba tan obsesionado con Leonardo que había olvidado todo lo demás. Notaba el miedo que el pequeño desprendía en cada centímetro de su piel. Y aun sintiéndose abrumado reunía todas sus fuerzas para calmar su ira. La inocencia de aquel gesto fue extinguiendo el enfado de Raphael.

«Perdóname Mikey. Muchas gracias por estar ahí». De repente sintió una oleada de cariño hacia aquel pequeño de ojos azules que nunca le había abandonado.

—Tienes razón —concluyó, con voz tranquila—. Seguro que Leo y Splinter aparecerán cuando menos nos lo esperemos —Con inusitada delicadeza apartó las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

Éste asintió, aliviado. Raphael comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Detrás de Mikey se movió una sombra. El ninja de rojo pudo actuar a tiempo, echando al pequeño a un lado justo en el instante en que un hombre, envuelto en un mono negro, llevaba a cabo un corte descendente. La hoja de la katana parecía resplandecer con la escasa luminosidad del alcantarillado.

El pequeño dio un gritito asustado. Raphael lo atrajo hacia sí hasta situarlo detrás de él.

—Atrévete a tocar a mi hermano y juro que el dolor será el menor de tus problemas —amenazó, extendiendo los brazos e inclinándose.

—No es nada personal, pequeño. Son los designios del Clan del Pie.

Raphael tomó nota de aquel nombre. Nunca lo olvidaría.

El hombre no dijo nada más. Tan sólo se limitó a levantar de nuevo la katana.

La tortuga aprovechó el segundo para avanzar al frente. El ninja dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Al parecer no esperaba un ataque directo.

Recargó el puño y le propinó un gancho de derecha. A diferencia de sus hermanos, a él le gustaba el boxeo. No llevaba mucho tiempo practicando, pero con su fuerza y algo de entrenamiento era capaz de llevar a cabo los movimientos esenciales.

Su contrincante se tambaleó, temporalmente desorientado. La tortuga tomó ventaja de la oportunidad y de un manotazo le arrebató la katana. Iba a propinarle una patada giratoria, pero la esquivó a tiempo. Aquello dejó el torso expuesto, cosa que aprovechó el hombre para darle con los nudillos en el centro del pecho.

Tan solo fue un golpe seco, pero sintió que quedaba sin respiración. Salió despedido hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas. No pasó ni un segundo hasta sentir una oleada de dolor que le hizo soltar un grito.

—¡Raphie!

Con cada movimiento veía las estrellas. Consiguió hincar una rodilla y pillar impulso para levantarse, pero por el esfuerzo se mareó y tuvo que apoyar un brazo en la pared. Apenas podía tomar aire. Mientras tanto, el ninja recogió la katana del suelo y fue dirigiéndose hacia él.

El inmenso dolor le coartaba demasiado para defenderse. Por un momento vio a Michelangelo. Éste estaba paralizado por el shock, aunque si observaba detenidamente sacudía milimétricamente la cabeza

«Corre. Huye», quiso decir. Pero no pudo.

Su ejecutor paró delante de él. Cargó la katana hacia adelante, buscando con ella el corazón del joven.

Raphael cerró los ojos, preparándose para el fin. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermano pequeño. No sería capaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos que le mirarían desesperado.

«Lo siento Leo», fue lo último que pensó. «Cuida de Mikey y Donnie por mi, ¿vale?».

Y ocurrió.

Oyó el sonido propio de la carne siendo atravesada, seguido de un grito ahogado que rápidamente se extinguió.

No era un grito suyo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Michelangelo se había interpuesto entre los dos con los brazos extendidos. No podía verle la cara, pero sí su cabeza inclinada y temblorosa, probablemente mirando cómo su pecho era ensartado por aquel monstruo de acero. Éste ejerció una mayor presión, volviendo a generar aquel ruido que parecía que algo se desgarraba. Raphael escuchó cómo el pequeño tosía, a tiempo que un reguero de sangre caía entre sus piernas.

_No..._

Los brazos de su hermano cayeron a ambos lados del tronco y no volvieron a moverse. El ninja retiró la katana, haciendo que su cuerpo se derrumbara totalmente. En torno a él comenzó a formarse un charco carmesí.

_Mikey..._

Extendió el brazo. No se movía. No respiraba.

_Despierta. Por favor..._

Su asesino le propinó una patada, echándole a un lado. De esa manera pudo ver su boca manchada de sangre, así como esos ojos azules abiertos que habían abandonado todo brillo de vida. La katana se agitó un momento en el aire, esparciendo la sangre por el suelo.

Algo explotó en su interior. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a echar a su hermano a un lado como si fuera un desecho?

_Un Mikey de cinco años tiraba de él, pidiéndole en tono suplicante jugar juntos por las alcantarillas._

El puño impactó contra el hueso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Juró oír un grito, pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

_Una bandeja con el desayuno humeaba alegremente al borde de su cama. Sentado al lado de él estaba un sonriente Mikey que le acariciaba la frente, deseando que aquella fiebre se fuera pronto._

La sangre manchó sus mejillas. ¿Era suya? No estaba seguro, aunque tenía un sabor salado. No sentía nada, tan sólo furia, ira. No podía detenerse. Sus brazos actuaban por sí mismos mientras martilleaban aquel amasijo de carne.

_Todo está bien, hermano. Todo va bien._

—¡MUERE! —gritó.

Parpadeó. Jadeaba bruscamente. Su vista volvió a enfocarse para darse cuenta que estaba sentado de horcajadas sobre el ninja, aunque poco quedaba de él. De su cabeza tan sólo restaba una masa negra y embarrada en sangre y cerebro. Miró sus manos, que parecían envueltas en guantes rojos.

Se levantó, tambaleante. Como si estuviera a cámara lenta miró a su alrededor, buscando el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando lo encontró comenzó a andar tembloroso hacia él, dejándose caer en el último metro.

—No...no puedes estar... —susurró, sintiendo la boca seca. Empezó a zarandear el hombro del pequeño, que no respondió— ¡Despierta, inútil! ¡Despierta! —Buscó su cara y sostuvo sus mejillas. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios— Por favor...por favor...

—¿R-Raphie? —preguntó, con la voz muy débil.

—¡Mikey! —juntó su frente contra la suya. A punto estuvo de llorar de alivio.

—Lo siento. S-soy un mal ninja. Al menos...te he salvado.

Raphael no respondió. Por un momento su mirada fue a parar a la herida del pecho. No había alcanzado el corazón, pero era muy profunda. Casi podía ver sus...

Apartó la vista. No. No quería aceptarlo. Se negaba. Mikey seguía vivo, aún podía salvarse.

—¿P-puedes pedirle perdón a todos de mi parte? —continuó, tosiendo un poco. Cada vez le costaba más respirar— N-no puedo moverme. Déjame aquí. Tengo frío. Quiero dormir.

—Ni lo sueñes —replicó su hermano. Por un momento se acercó al cadáver del ninja. No tuvo ningún reparo en arrancar suficiente tela del traje hasta hacer una banda compresiva. Con toda la delicadeza que sus brutas manos podían ofrecer envolvió el pecho del pequeño y apretó firmemente. A continuación empezó a levantarlo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya me conoces, hermanito. «Rudo y cabezón hasta la médula», como diría Donnie —Haciendo acopio de fuerzas consiguió cargarlo en su espalda. Tomó un momento para sujetarlo con mayor firmeza por los muslos, asegurándose de que no caería— Vas a venir conmigo lo quieras o no. Así serás tú el que tenga que disculparse ante Leo y los demás.

Intento sonar seguro, incluso optimista; pero por dentro temía mucho por Mikey. No podía, no  _debía_ rendirse. Iba a darlo todo por su hermano hasta el final.

Tras tomar aire una última vez, retomó el camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cuerpo de Michelangelo pesaba demasiado para llevarlo una larga distancia. No encontró a nadie más, pero le inquietaba no poder avanzar demasiado rápido. El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos, y le alarmaba notar que Mikey iba perdiendo el poco calor que le quedaba.

Éste apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro. De vez en cuando Raphael le sacudía para mantenerle despierto, pero sus respuestas eran cada vez más vagas y débiles.

Debía pensar en algo. Lo que fuera.

—Mikey... ¡Mikey!

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo era esa canción que siempre cantas por las mañanas?

No respondió. Raphael gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo memoria. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando finalmente recordó la letra. Volvió a sacudir un poco a Michelangelo a tiempo que empezaba a cantar:

— _You are my sunshine..._

— _...my only sunshine —_ Había funcionado. Incluso sus dedos parecieron moverse un poco.

— _You make me happy, when skyes are grey_

— _You´ll never know dear, how much I love you._

— _Please don´t take..._

— _...my sunshine away —_ terminó Mikey por él—. Pero Raphie —replicó, muy bajito—, si a ti no te gusta.

—Pues ahora quiero que me la cantes —Se defendió, fingiendo un tono caprichoso—. Y cuando la termines, vuelve a empezar. ¿Acaso quieres que la cante yo? ¡Si ya sabes lo malo que soy!

El pequeño pareció reír un poco, pero lo hizo tan bajo que Raphael no estaba seguro.

—E-está bien. Continuaré.

Tras un momento de silencio retomó la canción. Su débil voz comenzó a reverberar en las alcantarillas, que comenzaban a abrirse a las antiguas líneas de metro. Estaban cerca. En aquel corredor, oscuro y húmedo, Raphael pensó por primera vez que la voz de Mikey parecía provenir de los ángeles.

_I´ve always loved you and made you happy._

Se preguntó por Splinter. ¿Estaría bien?

Dio un paso.

_And nothing else could come between._

¿Y Leo?

_But now you´ve left me to love another._

¿Donatello habría conseguido llegar a la salida? Podía imaginarlo esperándoles allí fuera, solo.

_You have shattered all my dreams._

Dijo que no cantaría, pero acabó por unirse a la voz de Mikey. Aquella canción infantil era lo último que quedaba de su antigua vida. Sus piernas dolían, su pecho dolía, su corazón dolía. Y lo único que podía hacer era dar otro paso.

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine._

«Vamos, pequeño, sólo un poco más».

Una luz comenzó a verse en la lejanía.

La salida.

_You make me happy when skyes are grey._

Comenzó a andar ligero, pero sus músculos estaban al límite. Mientras tanto, la voz de Mikey iba haciéndose más tenue. Lo sacudió con urgencia.

«¡No, Mikey! Mira, ¿no lo ves? Queda muy poco, hermanito. Aguanta». Apenas le quedaba aire. Aquel círculo brillante se iba haciendo más grande.

_You´ll never know dear, how much I love you._

«No me dejes solo. Quiero volver a verte sonreír, quiero que me abraces. Quiero que sigas alegrando mis días.

Te quiero».

Llegó al círculo brillante, abrazándolos hacia el exterior.

Un manto blanco los recibió. Las pupilas de Raphael se dilataron, captando cada milímetro del paisaje. No era necesario que le dijeran de qué se trataba aquella maravilla que apreciaba por primera vez.

Nieve.

—Mikey, mira —instó, sacudiéndolo suavemente—. Es nieve. ¿Te gusta la vista?

No respondió. No se movió. El tacto de sus manos era frío como el hielo.

_Please don´t take..._

Las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo. Sintió que se desplomaba, derrotado. El pequeño quedó tumbado de costado, frente a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun así pudo susurrar con una sonrisa en los labios:

—G-gracias...p-por cantar conmigo.

Y murió.

El labio inferior de Raphael comenzó a temblar. Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el de su hermano y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Hacía frío.

—... _my sunshine away._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo estaba oscuro. Notaba presencias a su alrededor, pero sus sentidos difícilmente funcionaban. Su cuerpo se movía sin voluntad propia. ¿O acaso alguien lo estaba haciendo por él?

—¿Qué hacemos con esto, Fong?

Notó el tacto de unas cuerdas ásperas, dejando sin irrigación sus manos y pies. Alguien le empujó con la punta de un pie hasta tenerle boca arriba. Abrió un poco los ojos, sin ver nada realmente.

—¡Pero si aun está vivo! —exclamó otra voz.

—¿Qué demonios es?

—A lo mejor es un alien de esos. En las noticias no paran de hablar de ellos—opinó un tercer hombre, que portaba un mostacho gigante y desaliñado.

—¡No digas tonterías, Tsoi! —replicó el que se hacía llamar Fong. Era más pequeño y delgaducho que los otros dos integrantes de la banda, pero hablaba con maldad— Anda, Sid. Échalo en la furgoneta. Sea lo que sea, tengo un amigo que puede darnos bastante pasta por él.

Unos brazos fuertes le levantaron con brusquedad. Su cabeza se movía de un lado para otro al ritmo de los pasos. Por un momento voló antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra una superficie dura.

—¡Joder, trátalo con más delicadeza!

Su vista se nublaba y esclarecía a intervalos. Vio un brazo tan ancho como su cabeza. El tatuaje de un dragón púrpura lo recorría hasta el pecho, cubierto tan sólo por una chaqueta.

—Vamonos ya, chicos. Se me están congelando los cojones —Comentó Fong.

—Espera. ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?

Desvió un poco la cabeza. Tsoi se encontraba de pie ante un pequeño cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por la escarcha. Con la punta del pie le daba toques en la cabeza, pero no respondía.

_Hermano._

—Bah, dejemos que se pudra. ¿No ves que la alimaña está muerta?

_¿Lo vais a dejar ahí? ¿Ni siquiera dais un entierro digno?_

Sintió que la furia lo enervaba. No iba a permitir que hablaran así de su hermano, y menos delante de su cadáver. Empezó a forcejear, pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas. No tardó en llamar la atención del líder de la banda, que se acercó. Raphael gruñó, mostrando los dientes.

—Sí, eso sois. Alimañas —enfatizó, sonriendo malévolamente—, y por tu cabeza me van a dar una buena cantidad de dinero. ¡Tsoi, Sid! ¡Al coche!

Los tres hombres abandonaron su campo visual. Lo único que veía claramente era el cuerpo de Mikey, que resaltaba en la nieve con un color verde pálido. Oyó un sonido característico. La furgoneta estaba arrancando.

Tsoi. Sid. Fong. El Clan del Pie. Jamás olvidaría esos nombres. Nunca, mientras él siguiera viviendo, descansaría hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Así Mikey descansaría en paz.

«¿A quién estoy engañando?», pensó por un instante.

Sí. Era cierto. Raphael. Él era el primer culpable. El culpable de la muerte de Mikey.

Y esa era la horrenda realidad.

La furgoneta empezó a desplazarse. El cuerpo de su difunto hermano fue haciéndose más pequeño hasta que desapareció.

Como si nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

—Eso no fue culpa tuya.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo es?! —Se separó de él para mirarle con enfado— Si no hubiese dicho que nos separáramos tú...tú...

Mikey le puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Estuviste conmigo hasta el final. Incluso cantamos juntos. ¿Sabes? Uno de mis sueños era que alguna vez la cantaras conmigo. Sin saberlo, cumpliste mi gran deseo.

Raphael desvió la mirada. No quería llorar con su hermano delante, pero con comentarios como ese era muy difícil.

—Esto no es real, ¿verdad? —preguntó desengañado.

Antes de terminar la frase supo que le había hecho daño a Michelangelo. Esperaba verle traicionado o herido. En cambio, cogió su mano con infinita paciencia.

—Raphie, estoy muerto. No puedo cambiarlo por mucho que quiera. Pero al menos venía a decirte que, aunque no lo creas, yo siempre estaré contigo.

«Maldita sea. No digas mentiras».

—Al menos tengo el consuelo de que me reuniré contigo mañana —murmuró, con tristeza— ¿Ves ese tigre de ahí? En cuestión de horas me convertiré en su mierda.

Mikey dirigió una mirada seria al tigre, que dormía apaciblemente. Raphael se sorprendió al ver una firmeza que jamás había visto en el pequeño de la familia.

—No, Raphael. —Por primera vez le llamó por su nombre completo, sin desviar la mirada del animal—. No vas a morir —Le dirigió una mirada rebosante de cariño. Los muros del rudo se iban resquebrajando— Es mi turno de protegerte. Confía en mi. Vivirás mucho tiempo y harás todas las cosas que yo jamás pude hacer.

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

Era extraño. Había momentos en los que hablaba su hermano Mikey, y otros en los que...otra cosa tomaba la palabra.

¿Serían los reyes del pasado?

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado.

«Si realmente mañana voy a morir», pensó, «quisiera un último momento feliz».

—Mikey.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías... cantarme esa canción una última vez?

Sus ojos celeste brillaron de emoción. Por un momento pareció ser el niño de siempre.

—Claro que sí —respondió con dulzura. Raphael se recostó en la jaula y cerró los ojos. Buscó la mano de su hermano y entrelazaron los dedos a tiempo que este empezaba a cantar.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

* * *

Lo supo antes de abrir los ojos, al amanecer. Lo supo antes de ver los sirvientes aglomerados unos con otros. Lo supo antes oír los gritos a su amo, cuestionando al veterinario cómo era posible que algo así hubiera ocurrido. La pantera negra se revolvía nerviosa, notando el hedor nauseabundo que provenía de la celda contigua.

El tigre de bengala había muerto.


End file.
